Midsummer's Eve
by OrliBloomedMe
Summary: NEW A/N up!Destiny brings two Elf maiden's together at a young age, one is betrothed to the prince of Mirkwood and the other a simple village Elf. But on a particular Midsummer's Eve, will Legolas' world fall apart? Or will destiny play it's little game?
1. Prologue

A/N: Sup all! It's Ami! Well, here I am writing yet another fanfic, and I have to say it's the most fun I've had in writing one! B/c I'm writing it with one of mah best online friends! Take a bow Dani! ::Dani bows::.....lol.....n e who, we r writing this wonderful fanfic together, I am Adulomeiel, and Dani is Nurruthien! I write all of Adulomeiel's parts and Dani does Nurruthien! (in other words) a long line of "~~~" (-those will signify when it switches writers! And when we are writing together "!!!" (- three exclamation marks will appear! We are havin a blast writing this together! Enjoy da Prologue!!! Hugs and Kisses to all our girlies from the Legos RTA!!! *mwaz* And of course.....naked Legolas says hello.....lol. And as always, translation's can be found at the bottom! Enjoy!!! And please review!!! We wanna see how much you love dis story!!! ::smiles:: b/c we do! Ciao!  
  
  
  
Midsummer's Eve  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It was a warm, sunny morning at the end days of summer. Haeedhelion, a young warrior ran through the corridors of the palace. His wife, Nevwathiel, had gone into labor while he was on a hunt. As soon as he approached the birthing chamber, he was stopped by a midwife's assistant.  
  
"Not right now, my lord. The child is coming and you will only disrupt your wife."  
  
Haeedhelion flushed angrily at the thought. "I only want to be with her.....to comfort her."  
  
"You will have your time with her, my lord. Now, please sit over there."  
  
The maiden pointed to a small, cushioned chair across the hall. Hastily, Haeedhelion rushed over and threw himself in the chair. He was an impatient elf who easily got upset when he did not get his way. He laid his head back on the chair and thought about this morning's events.   
  
Haeedhelion awoke and greeted his wife, telling her that he would be joining Thranduil on a hunt through the woods. The two elf warriors are great friends and now that Thranduil was king, Haeedhelion became his right hand as a member of his court.  
  
"Do you wish me to stay, melamin?" Haeedhelion asked Nevwathiel.  
  
"No, mela. I will be fine. You haven't left my side once. Go enjoy your hunt and tell Thranduil I greet him."   
  
Haeedhelion smiled and kissed his wife. Then, before he left he placed a soft kiss on her bulging belly, where their expected child was growing.  
  
"Of course the pen-neth decides to come whilst I am in the woods." Haeedhelion mumbled to himself as he sat in the hall waiting for the arrival of his child. All of a sudden, a loud shriek was heard from behind the door and the maiden standing outside was called in. Haeedhelion sat up, sensing something was wrong.   
  
"It's probably just the normal birthing pains." He said aloud to reassure himself. But in his mind, he was hoping that all would be well. After a few moments, there was silence, and all was still. A faint cry of the newborn was heard and that was all. Haeedhelion smiled to himself, wondering what the newborn was and how his wife was doing.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened, and Haeedhelion was on his feet. Out walked the maiden who had stood at the door before. And in her arms she cradled a baby wrapped in a white blanket. Haeedhelion felt his knees go weak, so he sat back down and watched the approaching maiden. She walked up to him and placed the child in his arms. Haeedhelion didn't know what to say or what to do. He just gazed into the newborn's face.  
  
"It is a girl, my lord." Said the maiden.  
  
Haeedhelion smiled at his new daughter and repeated softly "A girl....." He held the child and kissed her fingers. Then, looking up, he inquired about his wife.  
  
"And my wife? How is she? May I see her now?"  
  
At this, the maiden's smile quickly faltered and turned into a frown.  
  
"I'm afraid, my lord, that you're wife could not handle the birth. We tried to help her.....but I'm afraid she was lost. I'm sorry my lord, but you're wife is no longer with us."  
  
Haeedhelion felt numb all over. He closed his eyes and breathed hard. He felt his daughter squirm in his arms causing him to open his eyes and gaze at her.  
  
"It cannot be....." Haeedhelion whispered. The maiden placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It is, my lord. I know the pain is still near to your heart.....but your wife had a last request. Before she died, she saw her baby and smiled. She told us to tell you that she loves you and wishes the child to be named Nurruthien, for her hair is almost as white as a cloud."  
  
Haeedhelion nodded, signaling that he heard and understood the maiden.  
  
"Did she suffer at all?"  
  
"Not really my lord. There was only one time, when the child arrived in this world.....that she felt immense pain. But then she grew calm....."  
  
"Enough! Leave me now....." He muttered. Making sure the child and her father were all right, the maiden slowly walked away. Haeedhelion sat in that chair for a long time, cuddling his newborn daughter. Soon the child grew hungry and let out soft whimpers. Haeedhelion looked down and held her closer.  
  
"Nurruthien shall be your name. For it was your mother's last wish. Nurruthien.....my Nurruthien. I only hope that you will be blessed with your mother's beauty."   
  
Haeedhelion hung his head over Nurruthien and quietly sobbed. The tears dripped down and onto Nurruthien's cheeks.  
  
"You are my only reason to live now my daughter. Amin mela lle....."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that same time, in the depths of Mirkwood, in a tiny little village not far from the palace halls, another child was being born...  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Rinwingiel cried out in pain as she pushed with all her might.  
  
"That is it melamin, breathe." Firaglarion her husband, coached as he held her hands tightly. And she began to breathe in great gasps.  
  
"One more push my lady." The midwife said lightly as she watched the baby appearing.  
  
Rinwingiel cried out again as she gave one last immense push, then feeling release she began to pant with relief. A baby's cry rang out all around them, and the midwife smiled kindly.  
  
"Tis a girl!" She said as she held the new born up for father and mother to see.  
  
Firaglarion's eyes brimmed with tears as he took his daughter in his arms for the first time.  
  
Rinwingiel smiled faintly as she watched father cradle daughter.  
  
"May I see her?" She asked weakly, and Firaglarion laughed lightly.  
  
"Aye, I should think so, after the wonderful deed you have done in bringing her into this world." He said as he laid her carefully in her mother's arms.  
  
Rinwingiel smiled.  
  
"Hello my baby girl." She said as she kissed her nub nose.  
  
"That is it!" Firaglarion suddenly declared.  
  
"That is what Mela?" Rinwingiel asked, startled by his sudden outburst.  
  
"That will be her name! Adulomeiel, baby girl."  
  
Rinwingiel smiled as she looked down at the now sleeping baby that she held in her arms.  
  
"Adulomeiel, Welcome to Middle-earth."  
  
And so it came to pass that Nurruthien and Adulomeiel were born. Two Elf maiden's born in two very different lives. But destiny has its clever ways.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nurruthien ran swiftly through the palace hallways. Her tiny legs carried her quickly as her platinum blonde hair and lavender dress billowed behind her. Nurruthien smiled as she saw her goal in sight. However, she turned around and saw the small prince still in pursuit of her. Nurruthien sped up and almost flung herself into Haeedhelion's arms.  
  
"ATAR!"  
  
"What is wrong, mela?"  
  
Haeedhelion set his small daughter down and watched as she caught her breath. Just as she was about to open her mouth and speak, the young prince ran into her, sending them both flying. They tumbled about on the floor as Nurruthien let out a shriek. The prince caught sight of his father's not pleased face and quickly stood up.  
  
"Legolas.....how many times have I told you, NOT to tease Nurruthien?"  
  
Legolas shifted his feet and looked down at the ground. Haeedhelion picked up Nurruthien and set her on her feet. Her hair was all mussed and falling into her eyes. Nurruthien blew her hair out of her face and looked at her scratched hand.  
  
"He was chasing me atar!"  
  
Haeedhelion smiled and looked at his daughter's hand as she gave Legolas a death glare.   
  
"And now look, you hurt her hand. Apologize Legolas." Thranduil said to his son, who was always a cause of mischief.  
  
"But she started it! She....." Immediately Legolas was cut off by his father.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
Legolas crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Nurruthien smiled at her victory. Then turning away from the prince, she looked up at her father.  
  
"Atar, may I go for a walk in the gardens?"  
  
Haeedhelion looked down into Nurruthien's hazel eyes speckled with gold. The eyes that so reminded him of his wife.  
  
"Of course. Make sure you return for supper." Haeedhelion patted Nurruthien on her head. She smiled and was off to the rose garden, her favorite.  
  
"Legolas, you have target practice." Thranduil said to his son.  
  
The prince sighed and consented. "Yes, atar." Legolas walked away to the other side of the palace grounds.  
  
"Can you imagine what it will be like when they're married?" Thranduil said to his friend.  
  
Haeedhelion laughed. "They will probably wage war against each other."  
  
"When should we tell them they are betrothed?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Haeedhelion thought for a moment and sighed.   
  
"Surely not until they are older. They won't understand it now." Haeedhelion said softly as he started to walk away with Thranduil.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nurruthien walked through the rose garden as she so often did. Looking down at her scratched hand, she frowned.  
  
"Always such a bother....." She muttered as she thought of Legolas.  
  
Just as Nurruthien was walking towards the middle of the garden, she tripped over a stone and fell into the garden wall. However, instead of crashing right into the wall, it fell apart and she found herself in the middle of the woods. Standing up and brushing off her dress, Nurruthien took in her surroundings.  
  
"Well this is interesting....." Nurruthien said aloud to herself. She decided to venture into the woods and see what she might encounter. Nurruthien's father always warned her that evil dwelled outside the palace walls, and that she must never venture outside on her own. Having never been outside the palace, her curiosity got the better of her. Nurruthien picked up the soft sound of water lapping at the shore with her keen Elven ears.  
  
"Perhaps it is a lake..." Nurruthien all but whispered as she set off in search of the water. She skipped over rocks and ducked under low trees.  
  
'If I rip my dress, atar will not be pleased.'  
  
All of a sudden, the ground started to incline. Nurruthien slowly trudged up the incline until she almost couldn't walk upright anymore. She clung to rocks at the top as she fought to bring herself up. Peeking her head over the rocks, Nurruthien gasped at the breathtaking scene. In front of her eyes there was a large lake, teeming with life. The trees shone in the sunlight as if they were made of pure gold. Nurruthien pulled herself over the rocks and jumped down. Looking around this new area, where the grass was green and lush and the leaves on the ground were still living. Nurruthien spotted a log and decided to sit. The journey had worn her out and she was wondering how she would get back to the castle. Nurruthien played around with a branch on the log...she tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge!  
  
"That's strange.....it's as if it's still alive." Looking around, Nurruthien realized this was no ordinary place. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Nurruthien picked up the sound of someone walking towards her place at the lake. Nurruthien became frightened at what might be lurking near. Quickly, she jumped behind a large tree and hid. Not knowing what she would do if something approached her. Then, through the bushes on the opposite side, came a small Elven girl, like herself.....except she had long darker hair. This girl seemed to know this enchanted place. Thinking deeply about her situation, Nurruthien wasn't sure if she should show herself, but then the small Elven girl Spoke. "I know you are there, show yourself." Feeling no danger in the soft-spoken, almost fearful words, Nurruthien decided to show herself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Atara! May I go for a walk?" Rinwingiel turned at the sound of her daughter's small voice.  
  
"Nay, I think not Mela, for you have not finished all your chores." She smiled as she leaned down to wipe a smudge of dirt off her daughter's dear face. Adulomeiel brushed her mothers hand from her face and pouted.  
  
"Nay, but I have Atara!" She protested. She had a strong will and acted very much like a grown Elf instead of the little Elf that she was.  
  
Her mother gave her a look, and daughter stood her ground with the defying look that she had had on her face since the time she entered the small kitchen room.  
  
Rinwingiel couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.  
  
"Go ask Atar. He will make the decision." At this Adulomeiel smiled. She knew she had her father wrapped around her finger, this Rinwingiel also knew.  
  
Adulomeiel ran from the kitchen and down the rope ladder that led up to their tree house flet.  
  
"ATAR!" She yelled as she ran for the spot where her father would mostly be found. His archery targets. Her long, dark brown hair flowed behind her and she laughed as she ran towards him.  
  
Firaglarion glanced away from his archery target when he heard his small daughter call to him. He saw her laughing as she ran towards him. He smiled and lowered his bow and arrow, dropping them completely as his daughter flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Atar! May I go for a walk please?" She asked at once, her brilliant green eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
Firaglarion smiled. "What has your mother said on this matter?" He asked, knowing his daughter well.  
  
"She has told me to ask you! Please Atar! I wish to go!" She stared up at him with her big eyes and he lost the will power to reject her proposal.  
  
"Aye Mela, you may go." She smiled and leaned up on her tippie toes to meet his cheek in a small kiss.  
  
"Thank you Atar!" She said and took off in the direction towards the lake.  
  
"Be on your guard! And do not play on the edge of the lake you may fall in! And do not go any farther then the lake!" Her father yelled out instructions as she ran. She turned and smiled as a sign that she had heard him. He smiled and watched her as she turned and ran off. He stood there and thought of his daughter for a while. She was a beautiful girl indeed, much he thought to thank her mother for, and her dark hair was most unnatural for a Mirkwood Elf, but he loved that part of her. It made his daughter unique.  
  
"Nay, Adulomeiel is quit unique all on her own." He said quietly to himself. He chuckled lightly and picked up his bow and arrow to continue his practicing.  
  
Adulomeiel skipped as she picked up various exotic flowers. She was heading to the spot she had found just the day before. It made her excited, and she told herself she would visit it everyday. Her secret place. It gave her a feeling of peace and bliss.  
  
Adulomeiel knew these woods well, thanks to her father who taught her all the manly Elf ways. Her mother took liberty in teaching her too cook properly and keep a clean household, in the meantime finding enough spare time to keep her little girl a little girl, but Adulomeiel loved her times spent with her father more. She loved these woods. She loved archery and knives. Her father was teaching her all these things and she knew she would keep them with her till the end of her days.  
  
Adulomeiel was now entering the clearing of her spot of 'bliss'. The trees there spoke to her, and the birds often found themselves belting their notes louder then ever on that fallen tree. Twas a miracle all in its own. A fallen tree that still lived, Adulomeiel knew this place was indeed special then.  
  
Just as Adulomeiel was entering the little clearing through the bushes, her senses quickly picked up that she was not alone. She stopped where she stood, her tiny feet would just not move. She wasn't sure if she was truly afraid, but it seemed the natural thing to do.  
  
Adulomeiel built up all the strength she had within herself and spoke.  
  
"I know you are there, show yourself." She said, and was surprised at how much her voice failed to shake as she thought it would. What appeared before Adulomeiel was not what she expected to see.  
  
A small Elven girl, that looked much the same age as her, with platinum blonde hair, stepped out from behind one of the big trees. She looked nervous almost. Adulomeiel felt herself relax, and she smiled. "Hello." She said sweetly...  
  
!!!  
  
Nurruthien stepped out further towards the other girl.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nurruthien." She smiled warmly.  
  
Adulomeiel looked on at this girl with awe. She had played with many Elvish children in the village, but she had never seen this one before. And she seemed more frail and fragile then any other. "I am Adulomeiel. Tell me, where have you come from? For I do not believe I remember seeing you in the village."  
  
"I come from the palace. I was walking through the gardens when I made a hole in the wall and made my way here. I've never been outside the palace walls....." Nurruthien sat down on the log.  
  
Adulomeiel's bright green eyes sparkled as she walked over to the log and sat as well. "The palace? I have never been in there before! But my father has taken me to look many times! He tells me that someday I will live there. I do not see that day myself though." Adulomeiel chuckled softly.  
  
"You probably wouldn't want to live there if you did. The prince is a royal pain!" Nurruthien sighed as she looked at her scratched hand.   
  
Adulomeiel once again looked at her in awe. "You know the prince?"  
  
"Unfortunately. Our fathers make us spend time together...it's like they're making us be friends. But all Legolas does is tease me and chase me. His father is very nice though." Nurruthien smiled at the thought of Thranduil, whom she thought of as an uncle.  
  
"I have heard of the king. My father speaks of him highly. He says King Thranduil is a kind-hearted Elf who has shown his kindness to my family often. I have never met him myself though." Adulomeiel responded as she smoothed out her dark velvet green dress.  
  
Nurruthien smiled. "Yes, he is a wonderful Elf." She sat there for a while, staring into the lake's flowing water. Nurruthien realized then how tired she was.  
  
"I'm exhausted from my journey today! I must be getting back to the palace soon."  
  
"You are tired? You can come back to my place if you want! My Atara would gladly give you something to drink before you headed back." Adulomeiel smiled at her.  
  
Nurruthien looked down again sadly and said softly, "Oh.....your atara.....how nice."  
  
Adulomeiel looked at her quizzically. "What is wrong?" She questioned  
  
Nurruthien looked up again at her newfound friend. "Well.....you see.....I never knew my atara. She died while giving birth to me. I miss her, even though I have no memories of her. But I am grateful for your hospitality." Nurruthien smiled softly.  
  
Adulomeiel thought on this. She could not imagine her life without her atara. She then looked up at Nurruthien and smiled. "Well, why don't you come to my place to meet my atara? I know she would love you, maybe she can be your atara as well!" Adulomeiel placed a small hand on her friend's back as she continued to smile.  
  
Nurruthien perked up and smiled cheerfully. "You really think she'll like me?"  
  
"Oh yes! Atara likes everyone! I do not believe you to be an exception." Adulomeiel grinned at her.  
  
Nurruthien stood up, laughed, and clapped her hands. "All right then! Lead the way!"  
  
Adulomeiel smiled and jumped up as well. "Tis this way! Follow me!" She said and headed in the direction of her tree house.  
  
Nurruthien followed behind her new friend on a path much easier than her previous one. Nurruthien was so happy to finally have a friend that's a girl instead of being surrounded by males all the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adulomeiel led her new friend on the path she knew well. Soon they were passing through a part of the small village. Nurruthien looked on in awe at the tree houses and the Elves around them. Nothing at all like the Elven beauties she associated with in the palace halls.  
  
When they were out of the village, Nurruthien caught sight of a tall blonde archer Elf, in a stance, readying an arrow to be shot. Nurruthien's reaction was to stop. Her father being an archer, she had learned that when he was in such a position, to be extra careful as not to startle him and make his arrow fly dangerously.  
  
But Adulomeiel smiled and ran towards the elf. "ATAR!" She yelled and the elf glanced in their direction. He smiled and lowered his bow.  
  
"Hello there pen-neth! Was your walk a fun one?" He asked a she knelt to catch his daughter in his arms.  
  
"Aye! Twas a perfect day Atar!" She beamed. Firaglarion smiled, but then caught sight of Nurruthien. She was still standing where she had stopped before whence she had caught sight of the tall archer.  
  
"Hello there!" He called to her. "Where have you come from?" He asked standing to his feet and holding his daughter's hand. Adulomeiel giggled and began to pull her father towards Nurruthien.  
  
"Atar, This is Nurruthien! She lives in the palace!" Adulomeiel informed him when they got to her.  
  
Firaglarion smiled at her as he knelt down so he was face-to-face with both girls.  
  
"Hello Nurruthien, You are far from your home are you not?" He asked and she blushed slightly.  
  
"Aye, but I am not certain how to get back to the palace." She said with a smile. Firaglarion continued to smile.  
  
"Well then I shall have to show you the way." He said as he stood.  
  
"Oh but atar! Could she not stay and meet atara? Nurruthien has no atara, and I wish to see if Atara would like to be hers as well!" She pleaded as she looked up at her father.  
  
Firaglarion looked down at his daughter with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Indeed..." He chuckled lightly. "I suppose that is well enough." He said then held out his free hand for Nurruthien to take. She smiled and took it. He turned with both small girls and walked to his archery targets. There he released both hands and bent down to pick up his gear. He slung his quiver and bow onto his back then once again reached down to take their hands. Then they headed off towards the tree house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Atara!" Adulomeiel yelled as they got to the top of the tree house. Rinwingiel turned from the stove to look at her daughter, and was shocked when she saw two little girls standing there. She raised an eyebrow at Firaglarion, and he smiled.  
  
"Rinwingiel melamin, our daughter has found a new friend." He said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at the two girls and began to wipe her hands on her apron.  
  
"Aye that I can see." She pulled a strand of blonde hair out of her bright green eyes and tucked it behind her ear as she walked over to them. She knelt down in front of Nurruthien and smiled.  
  
"Hello, I am Rinwingiel, what is it they call you?" Nurruthien blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"I am Nurruthien."  
  
"She lives in the palace atara!" Adulomeiel beamed. And again Rinwingiel glanced at Firaglarion, he grinned at her again as he washed his hands and face over the small washbasin.  
  
"She has no atara." Adulomeiel said sadly and Rinwingiel right away felt sorry for her daughter's new friend.  
  
"I am sorry Nurruthien." She said sincerely. Nurruthien smiled slightly.  
  
"All is well." Adulomeiel then smiled.  
  
"Atara, we were wondering, since Nurruthien does not have an atara, and since you love everyone, could you be her atara as well?" Both girls smiled up at her and Rinwingiel then threw Firaglarion a bewildered look. He was retrieving a drinking glass from the upper shelf and therefore wasn't looking at her, but he chuckled lightly, for he could feel the intense stare his wife was giving him.  
  
She turned back to the girls and smiled.  
  
"Um Nurruthien, what of your atar, does he still live?" Nurruthien smiled.  
  
"Oh yes! My atar is a right hand in king Thranduil's court!" Nurruthien beamed with pride and once again Adulomeiel looked on at her in awe. Rinwingiel smiled and looked at her husband and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Indeed." She said then once again then turned back to the girls with a smile.  
  
"Speaking of which, I do believe I should be heading back to the palace. My father would be most worried if he went to find me and could not." Nurruthien sighed.  
  
"Well, would you care to a drink before you left?" Rinwingiel asked as she stood to full height.  
  
Nurruthien smiled. "Yes please." Rinwingiel winked at her and went to get the two small girls a drink.  
  
Nurruthien turned to Adulomeiel with a wide smile.  
  
"Your atara is wonderful!" She said and Adulomeiel grinned.  
  
"Your atar is nice as well. I like your family." Adulomeiel laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you get to wear pretty dresses and play with the prince and eat things that I only dream of!" Adulomeiel reasoned and Nurruthien's smile faded.  
  
"Aye, that is true. But I would hastily give it up if I were given the chance to see my atara." She said and looked down at the scratch on her hand that was quickly healing.  
  
Adulomeiel felt the sadness in her friends voice and pulled her into a hug. At first Nurruthien was surprised, but then also hugged her back. When Adulomeiel pulled back she smiled at her, and Nurruthien smiled back. It was at that moment both girls knew their friendship was going to do naught but grow each day.  
  
"Here you are." Rinwingiel said as she handed two glasses to the girls.  
  
"Thank you." Nurruthien smiled and Rinwingiel smiled back.  
  
"Tis my pleasure."  
  
"Well, maybe we should be heading to the main road now." Firaglarion said as he stood.  
  
Nurruthien finished her drink and smiled.  
  
"Why must you go to the main road?" Rinwingiel asked her husband as he gave her another kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nurruthien does not remember how to get back to the palace, so atar and I are going to take her to the gate ourselves." Adulomeiel explained as she set both girls glasses on the counter.  
  
"We shall be back before long." Firaglarion informed as he sheathed his Elvish knives and placed them on his back. Rinwingiel nodded her head.  
  
"Just be sure it will be in time for supper, or yours goes to Airehirion." She smiled and Firaglarion winked at her. Adulomeiel laughed at her parents. Airehirion was the dog they had gotten Adulomeiel the year before.  
  
"Namaarie atara!" Adulomeiel yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the door. Nurruthien stood there a second, then ran and hugged Rinwingiel. Rinwingiel laughed as she hugged the child back.  
  
When Nurruthien pulled away she was beaming.  
  
"Namaarie atara." Rinwingiel smiled.  
  
"Namaarie dear child." She said as she caressed the dear little face. Nurruthien grinned and ran from the room.  
  
Rinwingiel stood and blew the hair out of her face before turning to finish preparing dinner for her family.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Both girls skipped hand-in-hand behind the tall archer as they headed to the main road.  
  
Firaglarion would glance back every once and a while to make sure they were still there, not that he really had to, they both made enough noise to wake the dead, but he felt safer doing this. The times were growing darker, as much as anyone denied it, Firaglarion knew better.  
  
They got to the main road and continued on to the palace gates. As they were skipping along Adulomeiel turned to Nurruthien.  
  
"Do you believe you would be able to meet me at our secret place tomorrow?" She whispered. Nurruthien smiled.  
  
"I shall try, I do not know if my father would let me go for another walk if he has been looking for me." Adulomeiel nodded.  
  
"Well, do whatever you can to get there. I will be waiting." Nurruthien smiled.  
  
"All right. That place is truly wonderful."  
  
"Aye, tis a place of bliss." Adulomeiel sighed at the thought of the peace the place gave her heart.  
  
Nurruthien's eyes widened with a bright idea.  
  
"That is what we should call it!" She exclaimed. Firaglarion glanced back at them, and both girls grinned at him as if nothing were going on. He chuckled and turned back towards the road.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adulomeiel whispered as soon as her father had turned.  
  
"Almare! That is what we should call it! Our place of Bliss." Adulomeiel smiled.  
  
"Wonderful idea!" She laughed with a clap of her little hands. Nurruthien laughed as well as she placed her arm around her friend.  
  
When they got to the gate Nurruthien hugged Firaglarion and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled back and messed her hair a little.  
  
"Twas my pleasure." He said. Nurruthien turned to Adulomeiel and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow." She whispered in her ear and Adulomeiel smiled.  
  
"Namaarie Nurru." Nurruthien smiled at her new nickname  
  
"Namaarie Adul." Firaglarion laughed lightly at them and waved to Nurruthien as she walked through the gates.  
  
Firaglarion bent down and lifted his little daughter into his arms.  
  
She hugged him tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Look on mela." He whispered in her ear, and Adulomeiel smiled as she looked on to the palace, she was used to this, for it was something her father did often.  
  
"Someday pen-neth, you will live there as well." He whispered with a smile.  
  
"I know atar, I will live there someday, and you and atara will be happy with new things! Atara with pretty new dresses, and you with a new bow and a quiver filled with new arrows!" Firaglarion laughed lightly at his daughter.  
  
"Nay pen-neth, these things would not be what makes me and your atara happy, but the knowledge that you are happy is what." Adulomeiel smiled and kissed her father once again.  
  
He turned with her in his arms and began their walk home. As Firaglarion was walking, Adulomeiel glanced over his shoulder to look upon the palace. Twas a beautiful sight indeed, and someday, she knew in her heart that she was going to live there.  
  
'Someday.' She told herself silently...  
  
  
  
Pen-neth = 'Little one'  
  
Mela = 'Love'  
  
Melamin = 'My love'  
  
Amin mela lle = 'I love you'  
  
Atar = 'Father'  
  
Atara = 'Mother'  
  
Namaarie = 'Farewell'  
  
And thus so concludes the prologue of 'Midsummer's Eve'! Hope you enjoyed! Now review like mad!...lol 


	2. Great Sorrows

A/N: Hey! First chap already!...this chap takes place years after the first one, the girls are almost grown up!...translations are written beside the Elvish phrases! Enjoy da chap! Review please!!!!!!  
  
Midsummer's Eve  
  
Chapter 1: Great sorrows.  
  
From that day on, when the girls discovered each other, their friendship grew as they visited Almare as much as they could. Nurruthien sometimes found it harder and harder to get to Almare because of her father's watchful eye. But she always got there no matter what to see Adulomeiel and visit her family. Nurruthien became quite fond of Rinwingiel, thinking of her as her own mother, and affectionately called her "atara." The girls soon realized that Almare was no ordinary place. Indeed they were correct, for Almare was an enchanted place. And because it was enchanted, the girls were able to feel or sense each other when one was in Almare. Time progressed on and both girls reached their teenage years. Nurruthien was turning into a lady of the palace, whereas Adulomeiel was becoming a common woodland beauty with her fathers skillful bow work, and her mothers grace and knowledge of the kitchen.   
  
"Aa' ta lome elen ndu deno' lle,  
  
Aa' ta iire huine lanta lle corm tath.  
  
Lle ram ereb malle', aiya sut hae-lle tuulo' eska....."  
  
Nurruthien sang as she wove a flowered wreath on a palace balcony. She heard a shout from down below and looked up briefly to see Legolas and his best friend Dimmacilion. Both of them were in the archery field practicing with their bow and arrows. Dimmacilion just hit a bulls-eye and that was the shout she had heard. Nurruthien watched as Legolas took his turn. She noticed how straight and rigid he stood, the only thing that was bent slightly was his head as he aimed, and how his hair fell over his shoulder. Legolas' long hair billowed down to his shoulders nowadays and it often reminded Nurruthien of the beautiful, golden trees in Lothlorien. Nurruthien listened as the bowstring snapped when Legolas let go. His arrow landed straight into Dimmacilion's and split it in half. Legolas laughed as Dimmacilion stood there in disbelief. Nurruthien shook her head.  
  
"He always has to be the best in everything." Turning away from the archery fields, Nurruthien continued her weaving. The wreath contained beautiful flowers such as sunflowers, daisies, and baby's breath. But this wreath was for no joyous occasion. She was making it for her mother's grave, for Nurruthien's birthday was approaching quickly. Nurruthien never made a big deal of her birthday like most other Elven children. She was always somber on her birthday, for it was the anniversary of her mother's death. It was a painful day for most in the palace. Most didn't know whether to wish Nurruthien a happy birthday or to say how sorry they were that her mother was dead. Nurruthien always asked herself how anyone could be happy when your birthday is the same day that your mother died. Brushing these thoughts away, Nurruthien held out her wreath and examined it. It was almost completed and she smiled at it. The wreath was woven with love for her mother. Just as she was about to start weaving again, she felt a terrible pang in her heart.   
  
Nurruthien gasped and held her hand to her heart. Immediately, thoughts of Adulomeiel came to her mind. But these were not the usual playful, joyous thoughts of her friend at Almare.....these were grievous thoughts.  
  
"Something is wrong. I am coming Adul....." Nurruthien whispered to herself. She dropped her wreath and ran into the palace hallway. Running quickly down the hall, with her hair and dress flapping behind her, Nurruthien felt deja-vu.....as if Legolas was chasing her again like when they were children. But Nurruthien banished these thoughts from her mind as she ran towards the rose garden, not caring if all the lords and ladies were staring at her in disbelief. Nurruthien approached the wall in the rose garden and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Quickly, Nurruthien began to push on the loosened stones she knew by heart. To her surprise, the stones didn't budge. Nurruthien began pushing with all her might, but they were not falling.  
  
"It cannot be!" Nurruthien was on the verge of tears when she heard someone behind her. Turning slowly, she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Atar!"  
  
"Yes, mela." Haeedhelion's face was somber and downcast as he watched his frazzled daughter.  
  
"Atar, what is going on?"  
  
"I had the stones fixed, mela. You have been discovered. I know that you sneak out, I do not know where you go, but I know that you leave. Did you really think you could fool me?"   
  
Nurruthien's eyes grew wide and she panicked. The feelings inside of her were growing stronger and stronger and she needed to be by Adulomeiel's side.  
  
"Please, atar....." She whimpered. Nurruthien felt so helpless and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Tell me why is it that you disobey me? I told you that you may never leave the palace alone. And here I find you doing it again. Mela.....are you listening?"  
  
"Atar, please! You do not understand.....I.....I.....my friend....."  
  
"Friend? Who is this friend? Nurruthien, you have all that you need here.....why must you leave?"  
  
"I do not have everything I need!" Nurruthien suddenly screamed out. Haeedhelion stepped back in surprise and shock.  
  
Nurruthien wanted to scream at her father that she had no mother and how she longed for one. She wanted to tell him about Rinwingiel, and how she treats Nurruthien as if she was her own child. But Nurruthien knew that this would greatly upset her father. So instead she calmed down and said quietly, "I have a friend, atar. And she makes me happy.....we are good friends. We've been friends for a long time. Please.....I must go to her."  
  
Haeedhelion sensed his daughter's distress, but he knew that the woods were no place for an up-and-coming lady of the palace. Especially his daughter, who he believed to be incredibly naive and fragile.  
  
Haeedhelion placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder to comfort her. "Mela.....I am sorry, but I cannot allow this. I forbid you to leave this palace without my knowledge ever again."  
  
Nurruthien felt her knees go weak as her father's painful words sunk into her. Tears ran down her cheeks and her face became distorted with grief from her father's words and the horrible thoughts coming to her from Almare. Nurruthien didn't know what to do.....all of a sudden, she felt strength and defiance towards her father. She shoved his hand off of her and ran.  
  
"Nurruthien!" Haeedhelion yelled after her, which alarmed the palace guards who began to go after her. Haeedhelion was about to pursue her as well when he felt a restricting hand on his shoulder. Turning, Haeedhelion looked into the face of his friend Thranduil.  
  
"No Haeedhelion.....let her go. Perhaps it will be lifted from her system if she goes this one last time. It is obvious that the child is in some sort of distress. Leave her be for now...all will be well." Haeedhelion looked down towards the spot where his daughter stood just minutes before and closed his eyes.   
  
"These times are becoming rough, Thranduil....." The two elves walked away together into the palace. Legolas and Dimmacilion, who witnessed the whole scene, looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about....." Dimmacilion whispered to Legolas...Legolas just shrugged and looked towards the gates where the swift Nurruthien outran the palace guards and left the palace gates.   
  
Nurruthien ran with all her might and thanked the heavens that she was gifted with her father's speed. Not even her restricting skirts could slow her down. In fact, nothing could slow her down now. Nurruthien ran with incredible speed as she veered off into the thick forest. Branches scratched at her skin and she had to jump over logs and bushes. Nothing could stop her.  
  
"I'm coming Adul.....hold on....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aha! Take that! The day hath come atar, when your wee little daughter has finally beaten you with her archery skills!" Adulomeiel boasted as she looked on to the archery targets with pride.  
  
Firaglarion laughed at his daughter.  
  
"Aye, so it has. Unfortunately, you are not so wee and little anymore." He smiled as he messed her hair. She laughed at him and picked up her arrows. Her birthday was coming up soon. Twas a happy day for her, but she knew it wasn't a very happy one for her friend. They were born on the same day, they had found out. And every year Nurruthien brought a wreath to her atara's grave. Adulomeiel would try to cheer her up that day. She would bring her home with her and her atara would make it a most wonderful celebration for the both of them, but Adulomeiel felt in her heart that her friend grieved. She was glad that her atara helped. Ever since Nurruthien had hugged her that day, Rinwingiel had taken her under her wing, and has treated her like her very own daughter ever since.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the woods as father and daughter practiced their archery. Soon Rinwingiel appeared at the ledge of the tree house. Her big round belly stuck out from her dress and she looked happy.  
  
She watched her husband and her daughter practicing as she rubbed her belly. She looked down at it and smiled.  
  
"Someday, you will be down there as well, my pen-neth." She smiled and turned to go back into the house. She began to wash dishes and clean a little when she felt a pain shoot through her.  
  
She gasped and leaned over, placing her hand on her large tummy.  
  
She began to breathe vigorously as the pains continued to come.  
  
'Oh Elbereth, this is it!' She thought. Soon she was aware that she was soaked from her waist down.  
  
"My water broke." She mumbled. Intense pain came to her. And she leaned on the bed for support as she gasped in pain.  
  
"Fir...Firaglarion!" She yelled in her pain then slid to the floor, heaving and crying out again as another contraction came on her.  
  
Firaglarion was instructing his daughter on her next shot when his wife's cry rang out. He quickly turned and ran to the tree house, barely using the ladder in his climb to get to her.  
  
Adulomeiel dropped her bow and arrow and ran after him.  
  
When she got to the top, she saw her mother on the floor, her dress soaking wet, and her father sitting behind her, holding her back up for support as he held her hand.  
  
Adulomeiel felt joy sweep through her. Her baby brother was to be born. She knew it was a boy, she could feel it.  
  
"Adulomeiel!" She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her father calling her name.  
  
"Run, get the midwife!" He said and Adulomeiel nodded her head. She ran and jumped from the tree house with no use of the ladder, landing softly on her  
  
Elven feet, she took off in a dead run towards the village.  
  
When she reached the village, she didn't care it be She Elf or child, she would run them over if they got in her way so she thought, but if either one appeared before her she would generally jump over them, or around them and continued on her destination. Ignoring the laughter and the questions that would follow it.  
  
She finally got to the midwife's house, and luckily, she was outside.  
  
The midwife saw her coming and the look on her face made her stop her sweeping.  
  
"Adulomeiel? What is it child?" Adulomeiel ran to her and smiled.  
  
"The time has come, you must come now to my atara!" The midwife smiled and put down her broom.  
  
"Let me get my things."  
  
Soon both Adulomeiel and midwife were on their way.  
  
When they got to the tree house, they both climbed up the ladder and the midwife rushed over to Rinwingiel.  
  
Adulomeiel stopped at the doorway to watch. Her mother looked to be in much pain, but she had been told how this happens. The same thing happened when she was born, and therefore it intrigued her.  
  
Right away the midwife began to coach Rinwingiel as she cried out in pain.  
  
She had ordered Firaglarion to help her lift his wife onto the bed, and to boil some water.  
  
Soon it looked like things were going well. Until Adulomeiel caught a faint look of fear pass through her mother's face.  
  
"Oh...oh Elbereth..." She said through her gasps.  
  
"What is it mela?" Firaglarion whispered in her ear. The midwife lifted her head and glanced at Rinwingiel quickly.  
  
"S...something i...is w-rong!" She finally cried out as hard as it was for her to get a word out.  
  
The midwife patted her leg as she smiled.  
  
"Fear not Rinwingiel, all will be well." She said and Adulomeiel caught the sign of relief in her fathers face, but nothing changed for her mother.  
  
"No! S-something is wrong! I-I can feel it!" She cried out.  
  
Firaglarion looked at the midwife, but she did not return his look. Adulomeiel kept her eyes on her mother, she felt it too. Something was wrong.  
  
Her mother cried out in pain as she continued to push.  
  
Adulomeiel prayed to the Valar that all would be well...but her prayer would not be answered that day.  
  
As Rinwingiel cried out one last time as she pushed, the baby came forth, but no cry was heard from its lips. It did not move, it only laid in the midwife's arms lifeless, and not breathing.  
  
The midwife looked at Firaglarion and he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry...the baby is a stillborn." Rinwingiel cried out in grief and Firaglarion held her hand as he fought the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Adulomeiel was in a stage of shock. Had she truly heard what she thought she had?  
  
"Is it a boy?" She finally asked, barely above a whisper. The midwife turned to Adulomeiel and she asked again.  
  
"Is it a boy?" The midwife smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Aye, tis a boy." Adulomeiel felt her heart rip as she saw her stillborn baby brother lying lifeless in the midwife's hands.  
  
But then something else caught the midwife's attention. She was then aware of the pool of blood that was coming from Rinwingiel. It flowed out and kept coming.  
  
She looked up at Firaglarion alarmed.  
  
"Get me a needle and some thread quick!" She said and without question he stood to do what she had requested. She was going to try to patch up the bleeding she-Elf's wounds from the birth.  
  
He returned with it, but the midwife looked at him hopelessly. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at Rinwingiel. Rinwingiel seemed to know what the midwife was saying in her eyes.  
  
Rinwingiel felt the tears sting her eyes as she looked on past the midwife to her daughter standing in the doorway.  
  
The impact of her mother's eyes hit her hard. What was wrong?  
  
In her mother's eyes was love, and compassion. She felt guilty for something, but Adulomeiel could not tell what it was.  
  
Rinwingiel then looked up at her husband. Firaglarion's eyes were wide with fear as he caught site of the puddle of blood that was coming from his wife, and faster.  
  
He looked at the midwife, but he received no comfort from her look. He looked at his wife as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. So many memory's passed through his mind.  
  
When he had first met her, when he asked for her hand in marriage. Their wedding day, Adulomeiel's birth, all this went through his mind as he looked at the face of his dying wife.  
  
"Amin mela lle." She whispered to him. And he choked back a sob that tried to escape.  
  
"Oh Elbereth no. Please melamin, do not go..." He said in desperate plea.  
  
She smiled faintly and took his hand.  
  
"You must be strong mela. You must be strong for Adulomeiel." Firaglarion kissed his wife's hand and left tears of sorrow to streak down it.  
  
Realization was coming to Adulomeiel as she backed away from the doorway in denial. She could not watch her mother die, she would not. Tears stung her eyes as she backed up, until all she could see was her father.  
  
"I am sorry Firaglarion, there is nothing I can do further." The midwife said as she felt her own tears fall. This was the worst part of her job. When births go wrong, she has to sit and watch the sorrow of the family.  
  
Rinwingiel began to feel her strength leave her. She looked on to the doorway, but saw her daughter there no longer. She closed her eyes as a tear streaked down her face. She looked back up at Firaglarion.  
  
"Tell Adulomeiel that I love her. Tell her to remember not to cook the apples to much, because you don't like them when they are." Firaglarion looked up at the doorway. He could see his daughter and he felt his heart break. Her face held so much confusion and pain.  
  
"Tell her to make sure she takes care of you." Rinwingiel said as she lifted her other hand and placed it on his cheek.  
  
He put his hand up to her hand as fresh tears fell.  
  
"I can not do without you melamin, you can not leave me." He whispered to her.  
  
"Nay mela, you can survive, and you will. Together you and Adulomeiel will survive." She smiled.  
  
Her face was growing pale and she felt her life beginning to slip.  
  
"Oh Elbereth!" She cried as she began to see naught but black.  
  
"Amin mela lle, melamin." She said one last time, before her life slipped completely from her, and she died.  
  
The midwife wrapped the stillborn baby in the blanket his mother had made for him. And placed him beside the lifeless figure of the mother.  
  
Firaglarion stared at his wife as his mind began to torment him. Never again would he come home from a hunt to his wife's smile and beautiful face. Never again would he be able to kiss her lips or make love to her. Never again would he hold her in his arms. Never again.  
  
Firaglarion let his grief overtake him as he leaned over his wife's dead body.  
  
He began to weep, and the midwife stood.  
  
"I am sorry Firaglarion." She said but he waved her off.  
  
"Leave me!" He said through his sobs.  
  
She drew in a deep breath and walked out the door.  
  
She stopped when she saw Adulomeiel standing there. She had tears in her eyes and some were falling. The midwife's thoughts went back to the day Adulomeiel was born. Such a joyous day that was. But not this time.  
  
Adulomeiel took in a shaky breath.  
  
She didn't know how a day that was to be so joyous was so grieving.  
  
The midwife placed her hand on her shoulder and Adulomeiel jumped in surprise.  
  
"I am sorry dear child. Your mother is at a better place now." Adulomeiel ripped her shoulder from the midwife's grip.  
  
"No! Her better place is here with me and atar!" She said hoarsely, and then she took off and jumped from the tree house, landing in a dead run.  
  
"Adulomeiel!" She heard the midwife calling her, but she did not listen. She needed to be comforted, and there was only one she knew who could at this moment of grief.  
  
"Please come Nurruthien." She said as she burst into Almare.  
  
She ran to the log and leaned against it. Her breath came in gasps, which was unnatural for any Elf after a run.  
  
She shook her head as the tears came. She didn't fight them, nor the sobs that overtook her body.  
  
She prayed to the Valar that Nurruthien would come soon. Now was a time she needed her friend. How the tables had turned...  
  
!!! (A/N: three exclamation points are gonna signify that we are writing together instead of three stars, b/c three stars doesn't work!)  
  
Nurruthien didn't slow down for anything, not even when she approached Almare. The only thing that stopped Nurruthien dead in her tracks, was the state she saw Adulomeiel in. Adulomeiel was by the log, struggling to get breaths out between her sobs.  
  
"Adul! What is wrong, mellon?" Nurruthien shouted as she sprinted towards Adulomeiel.  
  
Adulomeiel still struggled. Nurruthien approached her and went to place a comforting hand on her friend's back.  
  
"What is it? Tell me.....is it the baby?"  
  
Adulomeiel prayed a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar when she heard her friend's dear voice, but now the hard part had come.....she must actually speak the words. "Y...yes!" She finally gasped out.  
  
Nurruthien looked down and knew that the child was dead. Nurruthien rubbed Adulomeiel's back.  
  
"It will be all right. Let's sit.....tell me what happened." Nurruthien went to sit but Adulomeiel wouldn't sit just yet.  
  
Adulomeiel was feeling the realization sinking deep into her heart, shattering it to pieces, and when Nurruthien tried to comfort her she pulled away. She could not sit, she could not walk, she could not move.  
  
"No Nurru! You do not understand!" She cried out. Nothing was making sense to her, how was she to make sense to Nurruthien?  
  
"Just tell me, Adul. I'm sure I can understand if you just tell me." Nurruthien sat there looking at her friend. Adulomeiel stared into her friend's hazel eyes and saw the perplexed feelings of care in them. Nurruthien tenderly held onto Adulomeiel's shoulders.  
  
Adulomeiel nearly shouted that she wouldn't understand, but the remembrance that Nurruthien had also lost her mother came to her. Adulomeiel felt fresh hot tears stream down her cheek and she nodded her head.  
  
"The birth.....was hard. He was a stillborn. HE Nurru.....Twas a boy just as I told you!" Adulomeiel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to continue.  
  
"She.....she couldn't handle the birth Nurru....." Adulomeiel broke off into more tears.  
  
Nurruthien sat there dumbstruck as the hard realization that Rinwingiel may not have made it, just as her own mother didn't make it through birth.  
  
"You mean.....your atara? She's.....gone?" Nurruthien got the words out with a struggle for tears were now threatening her eyes.  
  
"Say it isn't so, Adul!" Nurruthien shrieked with a shaky voice.  
  
Adulomeiel was shaking uncontrollably now. The tone in her friend's pleading voice made her sick to her stomach. She realized this would be a big loss for Nurruthien as well.  
  
Finally through her gasps and sobs she began to talk.  
  
"She just kept bleeding! The midwife tried everything, but it didn't work Nurru.....it didn't work!" and with that she collapsed to the floor in her tears.  
  
Nurruthien threw her arms around Adulomeiel and held her tight. Nurruthien began to cry and shake as well. She placed her chin on top of Adulomeiel's head and stroked her hair.  
  
"Not another one....." Nurruthien silently mumbled. She had lost another mother. Two gone in her short life was too much for her to handle.  
  
Adulomeiel felt the comfort of her friend's arms overtake her. She closed her eyes as the last tears fell, for no more would come. Soon small sniffles were all that was heard from her. She let out a shaky breath.  
  
"At least I still have you, my dearest Nurru." She whispered to her friend  
  
Nurruthien closed her eyes at Adulomeiel's words, for her heart was shattered as she remembered the argument with her father. In her heart, Nurruthien knew she could not disobey her father nor could she leave Adul. Nurruthien slowly pulled away from Adulomeiel, keeping only her hands on her arms.  
  
"I'm afraid that.....my father caught me today, Adul. He has forbidden me to leave the palace anymore. And I ran away from him to top it all off. I'm sorry Adul but....."  
  
Adulomeiel's head shot up. The words that came from her friend's mouth stabbed at the already shattered pieces of her heart.  
  
"No!" She cried out desperately.  
  
"No Nurru! You cannot leave me now! Would you abandon me to die in my grief? Please Nurru! You cannot leave me now!" She cried as she stood to her feet swiftly.  
  
Nurruthien stood up slowly, distressed at her friend's state and words that shot at her like arrows.  
  
"Adul.....you don't understand. I cannot disobey my father anymore! But I swear that this will NOT be our last meeting! I will try my very best to get away when I can but.....it's going to be hard. That's all I'm saying....." Nurruthien put her head down.....she knew she was hurting Adulomeiel, but she also knew that her father would have her chained to his wrist and never let her out of his sight again.  
  
Adulomeiel began to back away slowly.  
  
"But I need you Nurru, can not you tell your father that? Plead with him!"  
  
Nurruthien looked at her distressed friend sadly.  
  
"I tried, Adul.....I really did. I was so worried about you, and he just didn't understand. I promise, I swear that I will not let him sever our relationship. But for now, I cannot disobey him."  
  
Adulomeiel nodded her head as sobs tried to break through her.  
  
"Then tell me what I am to do?" She said pitifully.  
  
Nurruthien walked over to Adulomeiel and held her close. Nurruthien spoke softly as she stroked Adulomeiel's hair with a loving touch.  
  
"You must go home. Your father needs you. No doubt he is just as upset as you are. He's lost his love, his soul mate, and a child all in one day. He needs you now more than ever. You must take care of him.....he's all you have."  
  
As she said the last sentence, she thought about her own father.  
  
Adulomeiel nodded her head and wiped away her tears. She pulled from Nurruthien's embrace and looked into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" She questioned.  
  
Nurruthien smiled, "Of course you will. We're friends for life, remember? Just have a little bit of faith."  
  
Adulomeiel smiled despite herself and hugged her friend once again.  
  
"I will think of you always dear friend."  
  
Nurruthien hugged Adulomeiel back tightly, not wanting to let go, tears silently falling down her cheeks.  
  
"As will I think of you always."  
  
Reluctantly pulling away from their tight embrace, Nurruthien smiled.  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way. We will see each other again."  
  
Adulomeiel smiled and waved to her friend.  
  
"Namaarie Nurru." She said then turned and swiftly ran on through the forest.  
  
Nurruthien walked slowly through the forest away from Almare and towards the palace with her head down. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she didn't care to wipe them away as she watched them fall to the ground. Nurruthien felt incomplete...like a part of her was missing. Adulomeiel was missing. Nurruthien placed her hand over her heart, thinking that it was ease the pain she felt. All of a sudden, Nurruthien's ears perked up at the sound of leaves rustling above her head. Nurruthien stopped walking but kept her head on the ground.  
  
'I don't care if it's an orc.....I hope it takes me away.'  
  
All of a sudden a figure jumped down from the tree right in front of Nurruthien. She immediately recognized the boots. Startled by his appearance so deep in the woods, Nurruthien turned her back to Legolas. Legolas stood there and smiled to himself, proud of his excellent tracking skills.  
  
Nurruthien turned her head slightly, "Did my father send you?"  
  
The way Nurruthien's voice shook when she spoke made Legolas' smile fade.  
  
"Are you crying?" He asked softly.  
  
Nurruthien quickly turned her head away from Legolas. "Did my father.....send you?" She asked Legolas more sternly then before, but he could still hear the shaking in her voice.  
  
Slowly, Legolas moved towards Nurruthien and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, your father did not send me. I came after you on my own. The way you ran from him...it was as if you were running for your life.....I was worried about you....." Legolas spoke softly to Nurruthien. He knew that she was upset about something, and he cared for her. Legolas wanted to understand what was wrong and make Nurruthien feel better.   
  
Nurruthien closed her eyes when Legolas touched her. She could feel the compassion in his voice and touch. Such a strange feeling to come from her childhood associate. Nurruthien couldn't overcome the strange feeling, and let herself go. Nurruthien began to weep, trying to stifle her cries. However, she couldn't and her weeping tore at Legolas' heart. He immediately took her arm and turned her around. When Legolas saw the tears running down Nurruthien's beautiful but horribly sad face, he felt just awful for her.  
  
"Shh....." Legolas brought Nurruthien into his arms and held her close. He placed his hand on the back of her head. This was the closest the two had ever been physically. Legolas rubbed Nurruthien's back as she sobbed into his tunic. Legolas couldn't help but like the feeling of Nurruthien in his arms. Her hair was soft to his touch, and he could feel the womanly curves of Nurruthien's back as he rubbed it. Though, Nurruthien's crying was too much for Legolas, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.  
  
"Tell me what ails you.....are you hurt?" Legolas said softly as he turned his head towards Nurruthien's ear. Nurruthien slightly shivered as she felt his hot breath on the peak of her ear.   
  
Shaking her head, she answered him, "N-no.....you wouldn't understand." Nurruthien pushed Legolas away and began her slow, painful path back to the palace. She only took a few steps before Nurruthien felt her knees buckle and give out on her. Letting out a slight cry she began to fall, but Legolas caught Nurruthien in mid air and held her tight to his chest. Legolas sat on the ground and Nurruthien sort of laid in his arms. She was so weak from her emotions and crying, Nurruthien could barely keep her eyes open anymore. When Nurruthien's tears began to slow and her breathing became even, Legolas decided to press further.  
  
"Nurruthien, it pains me so to see you like this. Tell me what is it that has happened and I swear I will try and make things better for you. Anything to see you smile again." Nurruthien looked up at Legolas, she came face to face with his deep blue eyes that looked like an endless ocean to her. Nuzzling her head closer to his chest, her ear coincided with his heart and Nurruthien listened to it beat with the rise and fall of his chest. Legolas smiled down at her and wiped away some stray tears from her cheeks. Nurruthien felt so comfortable and relieved that she decided to tell Legolas about Adulomeiel. Slowly Nurruthien began to tell the story of how Adulomeiel and herself met, about Adulomeiel's family, about how they were so close, about how Rinwingiel treated Nurruthien as her own daughter, and sadly about Rinwingiel's death. Nurruthien closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. The only thing she kept from Legolas was Almare, that was still her secret place with Adulomeiel.  
  
Legolas put his chin on Nurruthien's head as his eyes searched the ground, as if trying to find something to say there. He was absolutely speechless. Legolas knew himself what it's like to lose a mother, so he felt pained inside. Pain for Nurruthien and for her friend. Legolas knew he must try to do something for Nurruthien. He carefully picked up Nurruthien's head by putting the tips of his fingers on her chin. Legolas looked deeply into Nurruthien's eyes and all he could see was sadness. Then it came to him, Legolas knew what he could do.  
  
"Nurruthien, perhaps.....if it is all right with your father.....I will escort you to see your friend. I won't stay, I'll just take you there and back to the palace. I can protect you. How does that sound?"  
  
Nurruthien smiled and a spark of hope could be seen in her eyes. "Do you mean it Legolas? You would really do that for me?"  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded, "Of course. But now, let us return to the palace. It's getting late and you must be famished."  
  
Indeed Nurruthien was hungry so she didn't mind when Legolas helped her stand up. Legolas began to walk towards the palace when Nurruthien grabbed him. Before Legolas could ask what was wrong, Nurruthien put her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. Legolas smiled and placed his hands around Nurruthien's waist.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Nurruthien mumbled into his tunic, as her head only reached his chest. Legolas just smiled at her, and put his arm out so Nurruthien could latch on to him. She smiled, took his arm, and they both began back to the palace side by side.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got to the palace, Nurruthien immediately went to her chambers and cleaned up for dinner. She put on a new dress and fixed her hair. Her eyes were still a little bloodshot from crying, but Nurruthien didn't care, she wanted her father to see how much pain she was in. Before leaving her chambers, Nurruthien said a silent prayer that her father would agree to have Legolas escort her to see Adulomeiel. Taking a deep breath, Nurruthien opened her door and began towards the dining hall. Her quick step brought her to the dining hall faster than she had anticipated. So, Nurruthien just stood outside the door. She could hear her father and Thranduil talking as she became more nervous. Nurruthien lost her appetite as the knot of apprehension grew in her stomach. Nurruthien turned on her heal and was about to run back to her chambers when she bumped right into Legolas.  
  
"Manke naa lle autien?" (where are you going?) Legolas said with a smile on his face. Nurruthien looked into his eyes, which sparkled when he smiled and felt some relief. Legolas had also cleaned up for dinner and now he looked like a prince in his silver tunic and grey leggings instead of a warrior when he found her in the forest.  
  
"Amin um-sina!" ( I can't do this!) Nurruthien exclaimed in a whisper. Legolas' smile faded as he held her arms just above her elbows.  
  
"Amin na-ed' lle eller....." ( I will be by your side) Legolas said softly.  
  
"Lle vesta?" ( Do you promise?) Nurruthien looked up at him and felt assured when he smiled.  
  
"Uma, mellon." (Yes, my friend) Legolas linked his arm with Nurruthien's and opened the door. Nurruthien felt her knees shake as she walked. Thranduil and Haeedhelion looked up at the two coming in the door. Thranduil smiled when he saw them walking arm and arm. Haeedhelion, on the other hand, stared at his daughter with an emotionless look. Nurruthien turned her head as Legolas pulled out her chair and let her sit. Legolas sat beside her and began conversation with his father and Haeedhelion. Nurruthien barely raised her head during the whole dinner, she ate her food and drank, she was fearful of looking up at her father. After they finished eating, Legolas cleared his throat.  
  
"I wish to ask something of you Haeedhelion." Shocked to hear his name from the prince, Haeedhelion looked away from his daughter and at Legolas.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Legolas shifted in his chair and kept a stern look on his face. Nurruthien admired him, how nothing seemed to sway him from his task.  
  
"I found Nurruthien in the forest today and she was greatly distressed. She revealed to me everything about her friend. Haeedhelion, I don't wish to offend you, but poor Nurruthien was so heart-broken.....I wish to ask your permission for me to escort her through the forest and back to the palace so that she can see her dear friend."  
  
Haeedhelion sat there and looked at his daughter's lowered head. He knew she was in pain, but it seemed as though that Nurruthien didn't notice how much pain her father was in. Haeedhelion didn't want to cage his daughter in, but she seemed to show no remorse for what she did.  
  
"Legolas, I appreciate your willingness to help. However, I cannot allow it."  
  
Nurruthien's head shot up at her father, she stared in disbelief. Looking over at Legolas, she noticed how he sat back and looked down. Nurruthien looked back at her father as tears ran down her cheeks. She became filled with rage and stood up, shocking the other people in the room.  
  
"I loathe you! You have no idea the pain I go through! I hate this place and you most of all! I pledge my silence from here on in!" And with that she turned and ran out of the room. Haeedhelion looked down sadly because of the words that stung at him like ten thousand bees. Legolas looked out the open doors, watching Nurruthien's dress flapping behind her as she ran.  
  
'She's always running.' He thought silently to himself.  
  
Nurruthien ran all the way to her chambers before finally letting her emotions out. She opened the door, slammed it behind her and leaned back on it. Placing her head in her hands, Nurruthien let out a small sob and let the tears trinkle down her cheeks. Nurruthien knew she hurt her father and she felt bad. Nurruthien felt bad because she knew that she was the only reason her father lived and thrived. Haeedhelion lived for Nurruthien, but he just didn't understand what she was going through. Nurruthien locked her door and threw herself on her bed. Crawling under the blankets, not caring to change out of her dress, Nurruthien breathed into her pillow. She felt all her emotions of the day sink heavily down on the bed, as if they were weighing her down. Nurruthien's legs and feet tingled from running so much and all she wished for was sleep. Before letting sleep overcome her, Nurruthien let out a small whisper, so faint that not even the keenest elven ears could pick it up.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, atara....." (I am sorry, mother)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adulomeiel slowed her running pace as she entered the little part of the village.  
  
None spoke to her, but she felt the sorrowful stares that went out to her as she walked with her head down.  
  
News sure did travel fast in this little village.  
  
When she passed through the village and came upon her father's archery targets, she let out a heavy sigh as she remembered earlier on in the morning.  
  
She loved practicing with her father.  
  
Adulomeiel let out another heavy sigh as she turned towards the tree house.  
  
She for the first time realized what pain her father was going through. She was all he had now, and since her departure from Nurruthien, he was all she had.  
  
Adulomeiel closed her eyes as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Adulomeiel began to walk to the tree house, climbing the rope ladder slowly.  
  
When she got to the top, she stood before the door and took in a deep breath.  
  
Releasing it as she slowly pushed open the door.  
  
She stood there and took in the scene.  
  
Her mothers body lay on the bed, covered with a white sheet, Adulomeiel let her eyes roam the room, her green orbs searching, until at last they came to rest on her father.  
  
He was sitting upon a chair in the corner, he had his head in his hands, and his whole body shook with the sobs that racked it.  
  
Adulomeiel felt fresh, hot tears sting her eyes, but she sniffed them back.  
  
"Atar..." She said faintly.  
  
Firaglarion's head shot up, and his eyes set upon his daughter.  
  
Despite her dark hair, she favored her mother. She was his gift from Rinwingiel, and he had to treasure her. She was all he had, his only reason to draw the breath that hurt him so.  
  
He tried to smile faintly as he held out his arms to her.  
  
Adulomeiel began to weep as she ran to her father and flung herself into his arms.  
  
Firaglarion held tightly onto his daughter...his life.  
  
His tears flowed down his handsome face, and landed on his daughter's silky hair.  
  
"Amin hiraetha atar..." (I am sorry father) She said through her sobs.  
  
Firaglarion withdrew from his daughters embrace and took her face in his hands, looking into the green eyes that so reminded him of her mother's.  
  
"Dear child...this was not your fault. We have each other mela, we have each other...we will make it through this. Together." As he spoke, his voice quavered and broke between words.  
  
Adulomeiel nodded her head and hugged him again tightly.  
  
"Together..." She repeated quietly. 


	3. Breaking the Silence, Last Reunion

A/N: dani: heey everybody! This is my first time posting! WOOO...*claps* oh yeah. Neways...sorry it took forever and a year for us to post again. Blame the squirrels...the evil squirrels that chewed through Ami's wires. Lol, neways....you guys totally rawk! Keep the awesome reviews coming and we will DEF try to post more often! Happy reading! And I luff yew too, Ami...lol *hugs naked Legolas* A/N: Ami: Sup yall?.........ok sorry we didn't send it out when I said we were going to, but once again my comp is screwed ::rolls eyes:: so me and Dani aren't getting on together as much! but we are working on it! Thanx so much for all your wonderful reviews! We appreciate them all so much! Dani yo! You rock girly! I wuff ya and mah Naked Legolas.........muahaha!.........lol.........enjoy all! and keep up da awesome reviews! it does motivate us alot more! We love you all our reviewers!!!  
  
Legolas walked briskly through the palace halls, his light feet barely making a sound. The morning sun shone on his flaxen hair as it flapped behind him from walking so quickly. Legolas was angry, confused, and sort of hurt. Nurruthien hadn't shown to breakfast, which caused Haeedhelion great sorrow. Sensing his friend's distress, Thranduil decided to send Haeedhelion on a mission to Rivendell. Legolas had sent word to Nurruthien that her father was leaving and she should come see him off. However, she did not appear there either and Legolas felt awful as he watched Haeedhelion ride his horse away sulkily. That was the last straw, Legolas knew that both of them were hurting but Nurruthien didn't have to spite her father the way she did. Just as Legolas was going to turn the corner to get to Nurruthien's chambers, he ran into two figures.  
  
"Where are you going, Legolas?" Dimmacilion questioned. Dimmacilion is the son of a warrior on Thranduil's court and best friends with Legolas. Another elven youth, Morbrethelion, was there. Legolas and Dimmacilion had been training together since their youngest years. Then, a few years ago, Thranduil took in an orphaned elf and began training him as well. Morbrethelion was that orphaned elf. Dimmacilion readily accepted Morbrethelion to make him feel more at home but Legolas never really became too close with him.  
  
"I'm going to speak to Nurruthien. Now let me by."  
  
"Why are you going to talk to her? She's a spiteful witch." Morbrethelion muttered to Legolas. Legolas' eyes flashed with anger as he looked at Morbrethelion. Morbrethelion had dark brown hair and deep green eyes, which is very unlikely for a Mirkwood elf, and stood an inch or two smaller than Legolas. Legolas was about ready to pounce on him, but Dimmacilion's voice distracted him.  
  
"Don't say that Morbret...but I agree Legolas...why are you going to see her?"  
  
Legolas looked at his friend and his anger faded away. Dimmacilion had blue-gray eyes and blonde hair, which made him and Legolas almost identical. Even though Dimmacilion was training to be a warrior he had a soft heart and a wise mind. Partly the reason Legolas became so close to him was because of how alike they are, but Legolas has an easier time hiding his soft heart than Dimmacilion does. However, when it came to Nurruthien, Legolas found he had a hard time hiding his feelings for his newfound friend.  
  
"I need to speak to her. I found her in the woods yesterday. Nurruthien was simply heartbroken...I felt so terrible for her. I comforted her as best I could and offered to escort her through the woods to see a friend. But Haeedhelion forbade it and she ran out of the room in anger and tears. I need to see her." Just as Legolas was going to step around Dimmacilion, Morbrethelion blocked him off.  
  
"You're getting soft, Legolas. Could it be that you care for her?" Morbrethelion had a smirk on his face.  
  
Legolas once again lost control of his bad temper and glared at Morbrethelion. He was about to knock him down when he felt Dimmacilion's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I understand Legolas. We hope to see you at the archery targets this afternoon." Dimmacilion gave Legolas a stern look that practically said 'I'll speak to you in private some other time.' Legolas nodded his head and before he left, gave Morbrethelion another glare.  
  
Morbrethelion watched in scorn as Legolas walked up to the large Mahogany door the color of old sherry and knock on it. He shook his head to remind himself that he did not hate the prince...but someone else instead...  
  
Legolas knocked on the door three times without any answer. He stood waiting outside Nurruthien's door wondering if she was even there. Just then, Nurruthien's lady-in-waiting came around the corner. She bowed her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Maltadolwen, has Nurruthien gone out today?"  
  
Maltadolwen stopped and shook her head. "Nay, my lord. Nurruthien has been in her chambers all day and won't budge or speak! The only time she moved was to get bathed and dressed. Never once did she utter a word."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Thank you Maltadolwen." He turned back towards Nurruthien's door as Maltadolwen continued down the corridor. Legolas thought for a moment and decided to throw all the manners and customs he learned right out the window. Especially the one about how you're not supposed to go into a lady's room without her letting you in.  
  
Legolas turned the golden doorknob and pushed her door in. He gazed into the room and saw Nurruthien sitting on a chair on her balcony. She didn't move an inch since she presumed Maltadolwen to be coming into the room. Legolas stood there and took in all that was Nurruthien. Her light, almost white, hair ran all the way down her back and shone in the morning sunshine. Nurruthien wore a very light blue dress, which flowed all around her as if it were water. Legolas stood there for so long just staring at her that he didn't really notice she had turned around.  
  
Nurruthien looked shocked to see him in her room but didn't seem angry. She just turned back around and gazed at the palace grounds. Legolas shook his head and walked up to her. Nurruthien still paid no attention to him.  
  
"Hello Nurruthien...how are you this morning?" Legolas asked, hoping for her to face him so he could gaze into her eyes. But she did not move and didn't seem to mind him being there. Legolas became frustrated and moved in front of her. Nurruthien put her head down, and since her hair wasn't tied back at all, it flowed in front of her face and covered it. Legolas kneeled down and stared at her for a few moments. Nurruthien held a white handkerchief in her hands that looked as though it had been drenched in tears. Slowly, Legolas moved his hands towards Nurruthien's face. He placed his hands on her warm cheeks and relished in her soft skin. Then, ever so slightly, Legolas moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
"That's better...now I can see your lovely face." Nurruthien looked up at him and Legolas almost fell over at the sadness and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Will you not speak to me, mellon?" Nurruthien just stared at him blankly. Legolas became a little more frustrated as Nurruthien put her head down. Legolas decided he had to do something because he wouldn't be able to deal with her not speaking to him as well. Legolas smiled as a wild idea came to his mind. Legolas moved his hands a little lower on Nurruthien's face and began to pull her closer to him. Nurruthien looked up in wonderment just as Legolas placed his lips on hers. Nurruthien was shocked, but couldn't help but relish in his lips. Legolas' lips were incredibly soft and voluptuous and they tasted like the sweetest wine!  
  
Legolas didn't mind her lips either, for they were just as soft and sweet. Legolas opened his eyes and reluctantly broke the kiss. He held Nurruthien's face in his hands and laughed slightly at the way she looked. Her lips were still puckered as if she was still kissing him and her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Nurruthien..." Legolas said softly, for he didn't want to disturb her entirely. Nurruthien looked so heavenly just sitting there in his hands. Nurruthien opened her eyes and blinked a few times before they became wide in shock.  
  
"L-Legolas!" She stuttered in a loud whisper. Legolas couldn't help but laugh out loud at her.  
  
"I had to get you to talk to me somehow." He smiled at her and Nurruthien immediately blushed.  
  
"Well...I guess you win...as usual." She slightly smiled at him.  
  
"Of course," Legolas grinned, "You've been sitting up here all day. I've been worried about you. Your father left for Rivendell you know..."  
  
Nurruthien looked down at her hands while twisting the handkerchief.  
  
"Yes, I know." She said quietly. Just as Legolas was about to press further, a knock came to Nurruthien's door. Both Legolas and Nurruthien turned to see who was approaching them.  
  
"Please excuse me, but the king requests Nurruthien's presence in his den. And I do believe he's looking for you as well, prince." Maltadolwen smiled at Legolas for she had known him many years.  
  
"Thank you Maltadolwen, we will go right away." Legolas said and nodded his head to relieve Maltadolwen. Maltadolwen bowed slightly and walked out of the room. Legolas turned back to Nurruthien who was staring blankly at the horizon.  
  
"Let us go Nurruthien." Legolas placed his hand on hers causing her to look down at their hands entwined.   
  
"Why does your father wish to see me?" Nurruthien looked into Legolas' eyes now. Searching them, as if to find the answer in the deep blue ocean that were his eyes.  
  
"I do not know...let us go to find out." Legolas stood up and pulled Nurruthien up with him as well. She swept her hair behind her shoulders and began to fuss with her dress.  
  
"Come now, Nurruthien. You know my father doesn't care how you look given the circumstances." Legolas smiled softly at the distraught Nurruthien. "Besides, you are beautiful always." At that Nurruthien smiled as well and hooked her arm in his as they began their walk to Thranduil's den.  
  
When they got there, they found Thranduil sitting at his large table reading over some documents. He stirred as he heard them approach.  
  
"You requested our presence, atar." Legolas bowed slightly in respect for his father.  
  
"Yes, yes...come here amin hini..." Thranduil ushered them both to a dark red velvet sofa. Nurruthien sat slowly, not sure what to make of this meeting. Legolas simply watched as his father slowly paced in front of the great fireplace. Legolas' eyes softened as he focused on the fireplace more...remembering days when he would sit by the fire at his mother's skirts and listen to her sing. His father's voice quickly cut short the memory.  
  
"Nurruthien, I have heard of an elven maiden dying during birth in one of the villages. Is this the mother of your friend and the reason why you were so distressed yesterday?" The pain was still so near to her heart that all she could do was nod her head as Thranduil's blue eyes beamed on her.  
  
Thranduil thought for a long while before he spoke again. "And...her daughter is the friend for whom you've been sneaking away from the palace for all these years?"  
  
Feeling that this situation deserved more than just a nod, Nurruthien forced herself to speak up. Her voice cracked and faltered at first but she managed to say what she wished. "She is very dear to my heart...we've been friends for a very long time. It was a chance meeting that began our friendship. Please, Thranduil...she's practically my sister."  
  
Thranduil looked into Nurruthien's pleading eyes that were on the verge of tears and then at his son. Legolas stared right back at his father as if to say 'Help her'. Thranduil took in a deep breath and stared at Nurruthien. Legolas could tell his father was deep in thought over something that plagued his mind. Thranduil slowly walked up to Nurruthien and kneeled in front of her. Legolas opened his eyes in shock at the compassion his father was showing Nurruthien. Thranduil is a strong elf warrior and doesn't easily show his soft side, as Legolas had learned to do himself. Thranduil placed a comforting hand on Nurruthien's hands.  
  
"Nurruthien, I will take you to the funeral. However, I cannot allow you to disobey or hurt your father anymore. You must agree to this, or else I will not take you."  
  
Nurruthien blinked at the king of Mirkwood who was on bended knee in front of her. Nurruthien didn't know what to say or do...so she simply collapsed into Thranduil's arms and hugged him for all he was worth. Thranduil smiled and hugged her back. He long had wished for a daughter after Legolas was born. However, his wife's death crushed that dream. Nurruthien was the closest thing he had to a daughter.  
  
"Very well...we leave at noon. So go to your chambers and ready yourself." Thranduil stood as he brought her to her feet as well. Nurruthien whispered a quiet thanks and hurriedly left the room. Legolas stood and smiled at his father.  
  
"Thank you, atar. I admire how you've made things better. Do you think Haeedhelion will loosen his grip on her?"  
  
Thranduil sighed and sat on his chair at the table. "I do not know. I will speak to him more...I do not wish either of them to suffer any longer."  
  
Legolas nodded his head to show that he understood. "Am I to go as well, atar?"  
  
Thranduil looked up at his son. At first glance, anyone would say that Legolas looked exactly like his father. Not many knew that Legolas had the bright blue eyes full of emotion that his mother had. Not the darker, grayer blue eyes Thranduil had.  
  
"Nay, my son. You will stay here for you will be the only royal member of the family in the house. Therefore, you are in charge."  
  
Legolas looked at his father shocked and went to say something before Thranduil interrupted him, laughing.  
  
"Do not worry, Legolas. I will not be gone for long and there is not much for you to do. Only if there should be an emergency of some sort."  
  
Legolas bowed his head, "As you wish, atar. Namaarie." And with that, Legolas left his father's den and headed for the archery fields to clear his mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adulomeiel sniffed as she stared at her reflection in her mother's mirror.  
  
She sat before it on the same chair her mother would sit on every morning to ready herself.  
  
But no more would she do this.  
  
Adulomeiel wiped at the tears that tried to fall.  
  
She had woven various flowers into her long dark hair, and wore her best summer dress. Today was the day of her mother's funeral.  
  
Elven funerals were not one of complete sorrow. There would be a respectful silence for the one's who lost the deceased, and then a word from the King. Then loved one's were allowed to state their love and compassion for the one that died, or for the family.  
  
Thus ending with words from the ones who lost. Adulomeiel was not sure if she could do this.  
  
She knew her father struggled with it as well, for speaking the end words would bring to realization that Rinwingiel was indeed dead.  
  
Adulomeiel had not seen much of her father throughout the day, and knew he was suffering to look upon her.  
  
She sighed as she glanced down in search of something to place around her neck. Twas a custom to wear something of her mothers to her funeral and then bury it to rest with her along with something of Adulomeiel's and her fathers, signifying that all three of them would be bound together forever. But Adulomeiel could not decide on what to wear.  
  
She reached over and picked up the silver chain that was her mother's favorite necklace.  
  
It bore a shining silver star that illuminated in even the faintest light. It seemed to draw in all light around it, even the smallest glow of candlelight.  
  
It was delicate, and beautiful beyond comprehension, but Adulomeiel placed it back down on the dresser.  
  
To wear it to the funeral and place it to rest with her mother would bring great sorrow to her father. He had given it to Rinwingiel the night he asked her to wed him, and Rinwingiel hadn't taken it off since.  
  
She had told Adulomeiel she wanted her to have it and wear it whence she had gone, but Adulomeiel hadn't thought it would have been so soon.  
  
Too soon.  
  
Adulomeiel finally decided on a ring her mother hardly wore, and then she picked for herself, a bracelet that was dear to her.  
  
She stood after checking her reflection one last time and telling herself that she wasn't going to get her face to look any better...she had cried too much for that.  
  
She walked over to the bed and picked up a pair of tiny wool socks.  
  
Her baby brother was to be buried along with her mother, and Adulomeiel had decided on these to be buried with them.  
  
Adulomeiel felt the tears come again when she remembered sitting and talking to her mother as she watched her weave them.  
  
Rinwingiel had taken extra careful time in making all her children's baby clothes, but Adulomeiel noticed she had taken even careful time in making these. What the reason was, she did not know.  
  
Her and her father had named the babe Nevlonnion...for he was indeed a lost gift.  
  
Adulomeiel was jerked from her memories when the door opened.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away when she saw her father standing there.  
  
She stood and managed a weak smile.  
  
Firaglarion smiled back at his daughter.  
  
"You look beautiful pen-neth." He said quietly. He had obviously been grieving, and Adulomeiel felt sorrow at the sight of it.  
  
"Thank you atar."  
  
"Tis time to go now." Adulomeiel nodded and walked towards her father.  
  
She latched arms with his.  
  
They arrived to the place where her mother's box laid. It was beautiful. Painted in many different colors with designs of many flowers.  
  
She was being buried not far from their flet, as was a custom of the village Elves.  
  
Adulomeiel let out a shaky sigh when she saw it.  
  
She felt her father squeeze her arm. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.  
  
Adulomeiel returned it the best she could, and then returned her gaze to the casket.  
  
Elves had already started arriving, but the king had not.  
  
At this time, Adulomeiel wished with all her heart that Nurruthien were there. Her heart grieved to see her again, to be comforted by her, and to comfort her.  
  
Firaglarion seemed to know what his daughter felt distressed over, for he reached down and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.  
  
"Nurruthien is with us, always at heart."  
  
Adulomeiel let a tear escape.  
  
"It's just not fair atar! You would never be so cruel as to keep me from Nurru! Why must her father be?" Adulomeiel set her gaze to the ground when she felt the anger heat her face.  
  
She heard her father sigh. "Adulomeiel..."  
  
She looked back up at her father.  
  
"Tis true I would never keep you from little Nurru, for I could not. She is in your heart my dearest Adulomeiel, and when someone dwells in your heart, forever there they will dwell...even if we cannot see them."  
  
Adulomeiel felt a small smile grace her lips...the first one that had not been forced upon them for a while.  
  
"Do you speak of Nurru atar? Or atara?"  
  
Firaglarion smiled despite the sorrow that wavered through him at the mention of his beloved.  
  
"Both." He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke no more.  
  
"I know that it is impossible, but for some reason I feel Nurru's presence..." Adulomeiel said more to herself then anyone as she rubbed her heart.  
  
An Elf, at that instant, ran into the clearing, declaring the presence of the king.  
  
Adulomeiel glanced up to spot him for herself.  
  
He was a fair distance away, and when he walked, it seemed that he bore the weight of the entire realm on his shoulders. Twas most likely the grief of the lost one.  
  
But his walk was proud and elegant.  
  
Then Adulomeiel's gaze set upon the being that walked beside him.  
  
Her heart began to race.  
  
"Oh Elbereth, could it be?" She whispered out loud.  
  
"What is it mela?" Her father bent to ask her.  
  
"Look atar! Tell me it is!" And without thinking, Adulomeiel rushed towards the king, however it was not the king she truly rushed to, but the elf maiden, with platinum blonde hair that graced his side.  
  
Firaglarion smiled and let his daughter go, for he knew exactly whom it was she ran to...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nurruthien walked slowly next to Thranduil. She raised her eyes to look at him. Thranduil was dressed in his ceremonial robes and glided along as if he were walking on air. His long blonde hair fell past his shoulders and Nurruthien couldn't help but admire the resemblance between Legolas and his father. Nurruthien looked down again at the funeral wreath she had made for Rinwingiel's grave when she heard feet running towards her. Nurruthien didn't even get the chance to look up as she felt herself enveloped in a tight hug.  
  
When Adulomeiel reached her destination, she threw her arms around her dear friend in a death grip hug.  
  
Nurruthien smiled slightly despite the circumstances and patted Adulomeiel on her head.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you too."  
  
Adulomeiel let go of Nurruthien and the girls walked hand in hand towards her father.   
  
When they reached Firaglarion, Adulomeiel was beaming. "Atar! Look who has come!" She grinned without cease.  
  
Firaglarion smiled down at the two girls. "How are you little Nurru?" He asked as he embraced her.  
  
Nurruthien smiled at Firaglarion and gave him a gentle hug as well.  
  
"I am well. I've made a wreath for Rinwingiel........." Nurruthien handed the flower wreath to Firaglarion.   
  
Sadness crossed his handsome features for a second as he took the home made wreath that looked to be weaved with care, away from the young she-elf. But then he managed a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Nurruthien.........tis very beautiful."  
  
Nurruthien weakly smiled, a throat clearing interrupted her reunion. She turned to see Thranduil standing behind her.  
  
"Ah yes.........I'm here today mostly because of the kindness of Thranduil. Thranduil, this is Adulomeiel and Firaglarion. The family of the one who was lost." Thranduil slowly walked up beside Nurruthien and bowed his head.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss. I too know the pain and it is very near to my heart."  
  
Adulomeiel's eyes filled with water. She bowed gracefully and didn't make eye contact.  
  
"Nice to meet you my lord."  
  
"Please, child, I am here to pay my respects." Thranduil placed his hand gently on Adulomeiel's shoulder and turned to speak with Firaglarion. Nurruthien grabbed Adulomeiel's hand and the girls walked off together.  
  
"How are you my dearest friend?"  
  
"I am fairing well.........thanks to my father."  
  
Nurruthien looked ahead and tears started to come to her eyes. Nurruthien felt as if her heart where in two. Nurruthien was thinking about Rinwingiel and how she loved her as if she were her mother and Rinwingiel's love back. Nurruthien was also thinking of how this would most likely be the last meeting with her friend for a very long time. Nurruthien tightened her grasp on Adulomeiel's hand as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Adulomeiel stopped and turned towards Nurruthien.  
  
"It isn't fair, Nurru! How can he be so cruel?!" Nurruthien stared at Adulomeiel's pleading but angry eyes. Tears were running down Adulomeiel's cheeks as well which caused Nurruthien to realize that Adulomeiel knew what she was thinking about.  
  
"I don't know, Adul. The only reason I'm here today is because Thranduil sent my father to Rivendell. Legolas even tried to comfort me and offered to escort me to see you. But even that was not good enough for my father. I do not know why, Adul..........but he can't and won't keep me from you. I swear it." Nurruthien placed Adulomeiel's hand on her heart, as if swearing by it.  
  
Adulomeiel looked at her hand on Nurruthien's chest and then at Nurruthien. Adulomeiel saw the pain and compassion in Nurruthien's eyes. No, nothing would keep these two apart. Adulomeiel smiled weakly and sniffed.  
  
"I am glad you are here. It warms my heart and my father's." Adulomeiel hugged Nurruthien as they stood in the afternoon sunshine.  
  
"We should be returning, Adul. The service will begin soon." Nurruthien whispered in Adulomeiel's ear. They pulled apart and Adulomeiel nodded and wiped her face. The two started to walk back in silence when Adulomeiel spoke.  
  
"Did you say Legolas tried to comfort you?" Adulomeiel asked as if in shock. Nurruthien giggled slightly.  
  
"Yes.....and I must say it sort of worked. But that's a very long story my dear. Let's just say that a new friendship has sprung up between the prince and I. He's no longer a stuck-up jerk. He even kissed me!"   
  
Adulomeiel stopped in her tracks, "KISSED YOU?!" she shrieked. Nurruthien clasped her hand over Adulomeiel's mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard.  
  
"Be quiet! It was only a ploy to get me to speak to him, because I pledged silence on everyone in the house. Needless to say, I spoke to him. I was just as shocked as you............and I sort of liked it. That prince sure can kiss." Nurruthien smiled as she saw Adulomeiel's eyes widen over her covered mouth.  
  
"I hate to remind you, Adul...........but we are at a funeral." Nurruthien removed her hand from Adulomeiel's mouth. Adulomeiel nodded and still looked bewildered as they began walking again.  
  
"Aye, I know. However, I KNOW that my mother is laughing hysterically in the havens." Nurruthien smiled at the thought.  
  
"I'm sure." Nurruthien smirked as they approached the clearing where many elves were gathered. Nurruthien spotted Thranduil with Firaglarion in the middle. They both looked worn and grief-stricken.   
  
"I believe that Thranduil has been relating with your father." Nurruthien said softly to Adulomeiel.  
  
"When did the king lose his wife?" Adulomeiel asked as she watched them as well.  
  
Nurruthien thought for a moment. "Many years ago, I was very young and Legolas is only a few years older than I. I remember the services very vaguely. Poor Legolas was very distraught. He still gets distraught about it and he thinks he can hide his feelings but I can see that he suffers and misses his mother. The queen was a wonderful she-elf..............."  
  
Adulomeiel lowered her gaze and sighed.  
  
"Death is terribly grieving."  
  
After saying so, Adulomeiel took her friend's hand and led her over to her father.  
  
"Tis time to start, mela." Firaglarion placed a comforting hand on his daughters shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
Adulomeiel smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
Nurruthien tightened her grip on her friend's hand. And smiled at her reassuringly. Thus, the ceremony began. Many tears were shed and many comforting words were said. However, Adulomeiel felt numb to it all. All she could feel was Nurruthien's hand in hers, and that was all she needed. Adulomeiel didn't want to think that this would be her last meeting with Nurruthien, but she felt it. And the pain of it was near to her heart just like her mother's death. Adulomeiel sighed and lowered her head. Nurruthien took notice of her friend's suffering and squeezed Adulomeiel's hand reassuringly. Somehow, Nurruthien had immense hope in her that the girls would meet again one day.   
  
Translations  
  
Amin hini- my children 


	4. Betrothed, And Annoyed

A/N Ami: Hello chikas!!! Wow...another chap! What fun! Again we apologize for da time, but hey...I hope it's worth the wait! We love you guys! And your reviews mean a lot to us! So keep them up! Thanx bunches! And enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Dani: Hey everyone! here's another chap! enjoy! and please remember to review! we love to hear what you guys have to say! :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Betrothed, And Annoyed  
  
Legolas stood at his balcony and breathed in the crisp fall air. His eyes scanned the kingdom of Mirkwood and saw all the browns, reds, and gold's that were appearing because of fall. The sun was shining brightly which caused the morning dew to sparkle like crystals.  
  
"What a lovely day for archery." Legolas smiled to himself as he picked up his bow. Before he left the balcony, he leaned over the railing a bit more and scanned the palace grounds.  
  
'I wonder where Nurruthien is.........' Legolas thought as he stared towards the gardens. Sure enough, Nurruthien was sitting by a large oak tree reading a book. A few months had passed and Nurruthien seemed to have accepted her father's wishes to not see Adulomeiel. However, she just barely spoke to her father unless she had to, there were still feelings of resentment between Nurruthien and Haeedhelion. Legolas had been trying to make Nurruthien's days better. Legolas often took her on hikes and let her watch his archery practice. Morbrethelion had problems with her at first but he learned that the prince would have his way, which was to keep Nurruthien by his side whenever he wished it. Dimmacilion of course didn't mind Nurruthien at all. He felt sorry for her as well.   
  
Legolas was about to run out of his chambers when the door opened and his father walked in. Legolas stepped back with eyes wide in shock, wondering what Thranduil was doing. Legolas bowed slightly in reverence to his father.  
  
"Hello, atar. How are you this morning? What brings you here?" Thranduil smiled at his son.   
  
"Sit down, Legolas. I must speak of something with you."  
  
Nothing knowing what his father had to say, Legolas sat down gingerly on a chaise lounge and looked up at his father.  
  
"I've waited a very long time to tell you this, Legolas. But now I feel that you are old enough to know and understand fully what I am about to say." Thranduil sat down across from Legolas in a velvet armchair. Legolas shifted his position a bit and put down his bow. He was completely confused and a little anxious to know what his father had to say.  
  
Thranduil sighed and slowly began to speak again. "Legolas, I'm glad to see that you and Nurruthien have been becoming a little closer than you used to be. It warms my heart and her fathers. I wish to tell you now, my son, that you and Nurruthien are betrothed. She is to be your wife, mother of your children, and queen of Mirkwood someday."  
  
Legolas sat back with eyes wide open to try and let everything his father just said sink in. It hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"N-Nurruthien is to be my WIFE? The MOTHER of my children?....." Legolas said more to himself than to his father.   
  
Thranduil tried to stifle his smile as he watched his bewildered son. "Why are you so upset, Legolas? You're mother and I were betrothed and we loved each other very much. Besides, I see how you look at Nurruthien.........you have a strong feelings for her, deep in your heart."  
  
Legolas looked up at his father and relaxed a little. "Yes.........yes I do have strong feelings for her. It's just that this news took me by surprise. I suppose it won't be so bad.........we are friends. Does she know?" Legolas looked his father in the eye.  
  
"She will soon.........Haeedhelion is supposed to be telling her right this very moment. We thought it better that we approached you separately. You should see Nurruthien sometime during the day, see how she feels." Thranduil stood up and started towards the door. Before he opened the door, Thranduil turned back to Legolas.  
  
"You will be king someday, Legolas, when I leave Middle-Earth. You need a wife by your side to make life easier and to give Mirkwood an heir to the throne. I know you and Nurruthien will be happy."  
  
Legolas stood and walked up to his father. "I only hope that I can live up to your expectations father.........it will be hard to replace you."  
  
Thranduil smiled and placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. Then, Thranduil turned and left Legolas' chambers. Turning quickly, Legolas ran back to his balcony where he gazed down at Nurruthien in the rose garden.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nurruthien sat by her favorite tree in the rose garden reading. Her long hair ran down past her waist these days and when she sat it billowed all around her. Nurruthien's pale bronze dress brought out the whiteness in her hair even more. Some time had passed since the heartbreaking events of losing Rinwingiel and having to cease her friendship with Adulomeiel. However, at times of joy, Nurruthien could feel Adulomeiel at Almare. Nurruthien often stood at her balcony from her bedroom, staring towards Almare, and shared in the joy that Adulomeiel was feeling. In the beginning, Adulomeiel rarely visited Almare because of her grief but as time went on, she began going more and more. It was the only way the two girls could connect.  
  
Nurruthien was so into her reading that she didn't hear the slight footsteps coming towards her. Nurruthien peeked up when she saw a tall figure coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hello, Lady Nurruthien." Morbrethelion merely sneered. He didn't even try to smile at her.  
  
Nurruthien looked up at him with a hint of confusion in her face. "Hello Morbrethelion.........what brings you to the garden?"  
  
"Why.........to see you of course." He inched towards her. Morbrethelion felt a sense of power over her, he could see in her eyes that she was confused and unaware of what he was capable of.  
  
"Well, is there any reason you came to see me?" Nurruthien shut her book slowly but didn't move an inch. She didn't trust Morbrethelion. Basically because she got a bad feeling by the way he looked at her and sneered all the time. His dark brown hair hung loosely on his shoulders and she could see his bow attached to his quiver on his back. Haeedhelion always told Nurruthien to never show fear if she had any.........but Nurruthien didn't quite know how.  
  
"I came to gaze upon your beauty.........try to see what Legolas sees." Just the way Morbrethelion looked her up and down almost brought a shiver to go down her spine. Nurruthien tried with all her might to be strong but it was hard. His piercing gaze was bothering her and she was about to get up and excuse herself when she heard another set of footsteps.  
  
"Hello amin hini........." Haeedhelion greeted his daughter and Morbrethelion. Morbrethelion seemed caught off guard and bowed slightly to Haeedhelion.  
  
"I was merely speaking to the lady, my lord. I'm on my way to the archery targets." Morbrethelion glanced sideways at Nurruthien. Haeedhelion smiled and placed a hand on Morbrethelion's shoulder.  
  
"Tis good to see a young warrior training so hard. Go on then, Morbrethelion.........you will serve a great purpose in Mirkwood one day."  
  
Morbrethelion smiled but to Nurruthien it looked more like a wince at the touch of Haeedhelion's hand. Morbrethelion bowed to Nurruthien and went on his way. But not before he glanced at Nurruthien one more time.........taking her in, measuring her up for something.  
  
"Ah, hello my daughter. How are you this day?" Haeedhelion said almost timidly, for there was still tension between him and his daughter.  
  
Nurruthien looked up at him and tried to blink away her confusion and almost fear of Morbrethelion. "Hello, atar. I am fine."  
  
"I must speak with you my dearest, will you come sit with me by the fountain?" Haeedhelion offered his hand to Nurruthien. Nurruthien looked at her father's face and then his hand. She placed her hand in his and slowly arose alongside him. They walked over to the elaborate fountain that was placed in the middle of all the gardens. Nurruthien sat down on the edge of it and looked into the crystal clear water that flowed.  
  
Haeedhelion sat also and looked around him and then at his daughter. "This is where I asked for your mother's hand in marriage, Nurruthien. She loved the gardens and this fountain especially. You remind me so much of her." Haeedhelion sighed heavily as he thought of his deceased wife. Nurruthien looked down because she always felt like she caused her father much grief because of how much she looked like her mother. Haeedhelion smiled slightly and took Nurruthien's hand.  
  
"I've come to speak to you today of something very important, mela........." Haeedhelion looked into Nurruthien's eyes and seemed to search for what he would say next.  
  
"Mela.........there is no other way to say this except to say that you are betrothed to prince Legolas." Nurruthien just stared at her father and for a moment she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Haeedhelion touched her cheek slightly.  
  
"Mela? I know this must be shocking but certainly it can't be that bad. You and the prince have become great friends, I and mostly everyone else in the palace can see that."  
  
Nurruthien looked down into the flowing water and thought deeply about what her father just said.  
  
"I am to be queen of Mirkwood? Wife to Legolas and the mother of his children?........." Nurruthien whispered.  
  
"Yes, mela. It had always been this way. You were promised to the prince since the day you were born."  
  
Nurruthien turned her head sharply and stared at her father. "But what if I don't want to marry Legolas?! Don't I have any choice in the matter? You just promised me to him like I'm some sort of prize or reward!" Nurruthien was slightly angry and very upset, and Haeedhelion could see it.  
  
Haeedhelion sighed and looked down. "Mela, I did not know this would upset you so much. No, I did not promise you to him like you were some sort of prize. You two were promised to each other.........Thranduil has spoken to Legolas of this matter as well this morning. Perhaps later, you and Legolas could speak about it together."  
  
Haeedhelion stood up and slowly walked away, but not before he slightly touched Nurruthien's face. Nurruthien walked him walk away and then turned towards the tall walls of the palace perimeter. In the distance she could still see the outline of the part of the wall where she so often sneaked to Almare from. But now it was patched up and ivy was growing over it. Nurruthien sighed and looked up towards the sky.  
  
"I wish I could see you, Adul........."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Firaglarion let out his contentment with a sigh as he sat down in his rocking seat.  
  
He had just returned from a hunt with his beloved daughter, and now his body seemed to ache.  
  
He looked over at his daughter, who was busy preparing a meal for her tired father, and smiled. Her long, dark hair was down a little past her waist in their abundance of silky curls, with only a portion of it pulled back from her fair face. Though her hair was much like her mothers and a few curls released themselves from the hold and hung in her face, as Rinwingiel's had often done.  
  
Adulomeiel straightened herself and sighed in frustration as she pushed some of the curls out of her face.  
  
"We are out of many things. I have had no time for the market." She said as she moved to the cabinet.  
  
"Then you may go now. It will not kill me to wait an hour longer to eat. Anyhow, I feel I need to rest before even attempting to stand." He replied with a smile.  
  
Adulomeiel turned with a smile of her own.  
  
She nodded and picked up the same basket her mother used to carry to the market.  
  
She walked over to her father to plant a small kiss onto his cheek.  
  
"I enjoyed the hunt immensely atar. As always."  
  
"And I have enjoyed it as well, but I daresay Adul...you sure do know how to wear an Elf out!" He said with a chuckle.  
  
Adulomeiel laughed.  
  
"Aye...but apparently not all Elves." She replied dryly.  
  
"Ah...you speak of Telpedur." Her father said with an amused smile.  
  
"Tis not funny Atar! I swear he refuses to understand of how much I detest him! I insult him, he laughs...I insult him worse, he laughs harder! It is all the same! I feel I shall never be rid of him." She said in annoyance as she slumped down on the chair that sat before her father.  
  
Firaglarion laughed.  
  
"Aye, he is quite smitten with you, but fear not. For if worse comes to worse, I shall run him off with my bow. Though I believe I have taught you well enough for you to do that on your own."  
  
Adulomeiel laughed.  
  
"Aye, you have."  
  
"But someday will come, my dear daughter, where you will marry your prince, and move into the palace where you belong." Adulomeiel smiled at her sweet father.  
  
"Aye...someday atar, but for now I am quite content with being here with you. And taking care of you. And hunting. I wish for nothing more..." She stood and began to walk to the door, but before she exited it, she turned back to her father once more. "...Except...to see my dearest friend again."  
  
Her father smiled.  
  
"Namarie atar."  
  
And with that she turned and left the little hut.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the rope ladder, she began to sing as she walked along the dusty road she and her father took to the village.  
  
She entered the small village full of life, with a smile on her face. She loved the little village. It has always been filled of merry Elves, young and old.  
  
She walked briskly along. Her home sewn, autumn coloured dress bristled around her feet as she walked.  
  
She smiled kindly and nodded to the Elves that greeted her as she passed.  
  
"Vedui' Dimmundo!" Adulomeiel greeted the tall Elf merchant.  
  
Dimmundo smiled kindly at her from behind his booth.  
  
"Vedui' Adulomeiel! Havn't seen you all fall." Adulomeiel smiled as she placed her basket on the counter.  
  
"Yes well, I haven't had much time to come see you old friend. For that I am sorry."  
  
Dimmundo laughed.  
  
"You have the charm of your mother. And since you traveled with her on all her trips to the market, I am sure you know how to get what you want from me. Well, no need to barter. I am sure your father is waiting for his evening meal, and you are in a hurry. I shall get what you need now. And you may pay me later."  
  
Adulomeiel smiled.  
  
"I was hoping for that. Thank you."  
  
"Adulomeiel!"  
  
Adulomeiel turned at the sound of her name.  
  
Her smile widened as she saw her two village friends.  
  
"Annunlossiel! Alklindeiel! Hallo!" She greeted with a wave as the two blonde Elf maidens ran to her.  
  
Annunlossiel and Alkindeiel were two of the village girls who befriended Adulomeiel after her mother's death. They were sisters, and looked every bit like it. She wasn't nearly as close to them as she was with Nurruthien...and Adulomeiel knew that they never would be.  
  
"We have not seen you in the village much this time of year Adul...tell me, how does your father fair?" Alkindeiel asked in her sweet little voice. Alkindeiel was a small nervous she-Elf. She was the little one of the two, and was easily overpowered by her big sister.  
  
"My father is well. He is at home waiting for me to return and fix his dinner."  
  
"Aye, then we shall not keep you. Twas wonderful to see you again my dear Adul." Annunlossiel smiled as she hugged her.  
  
"Aye, do not stay away long again. We miss seeing you in these parts." Alkindeiel chimed in.  
  
"I am sorry for my absence dear friends, but you are welcome to come out to our flet any time you wish." She smiled and the other girls did as well.  
  
"Namaarie."  
  
"Namaarie Adul!" Both girls turned and walked away.  
  
Adulomeiel turned back to her order and Dimmundo went into the back to retrieve all she had asked for.  
  
"Adulomeiel...your beauty shines brightly this day, my lady."  
  
Adulomeiel froze. If it had been any other voice, she would have turned and greeted the Elf with a smile. But no, she knew this voice well.  
  
"Vedui' Telpedur." She said dryly without turning.  
  
A red crimson rose appeared before her vision.  
  
She sighed and turned to the figure who held it out to her.  
  
"I picked this for you my lady." He said, still holding it out to her.  
  
Adulomeiel only stared at him.  
  
"I am sorry, but I cannot take it." She said as she turned back around.  
  
"Adul...why doest thou hate me?" Telpedur asked as he lowered the rose with a scowl.  
  
"I do not hate you Telpedur...I detest you. There is a difference, I am sure." She answered as she began to put the things, that Dimmundo was placing on the counter, into her basket.  
  
"But why do you detest me? I have given you no reason too!" He persisted as he tried to get her to look at him.  
  
Adulomeiel sighed as she turned to walk away from him.  
  
"Adulomeiel, why do you ignore me?"  
  
Adulomeiel rolled her eyes when she realized he was following her.  
  
Telpedur narrowed his eyes when she didn't answer him. He moved around swiftly in front and stopped short right before her.  
  
Adulomeiel ran into him, spilling some valuable things out of her basket.  
  
"You ass! If any of these goods are damaged, you will be sure to pay for them!" She yelled as she fell to her knees to place them gently back into her basket.  
  
Telpedur sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
Adulomeiel stood and pushed by him.  
  
"I am going to follow you every where you go until you talk to me." He persisted as he began to follow her once more.  
  
At this Adulomeiel began to run. She would let her father deal with this pathetic excuse for an Elf warrior. As so he called himself. But Adulomeiel believed he always did get away to freely with his insolence.  
  
Adulomeiel quickened her running pace when she heard Telpedur running after her.  
  
She got to the clearing of their tree house right as Telpedur caught up to her.  
  
He grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
The basket flew from her arm and she spun round into a tree.  
  
When Telpedur looked at her, he saw the fire flash in her piercing green eyes.  
  
"How dare you sir!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh I dare my lady." Telpedur answered as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Adul...cannot you see that I am in love with you?" He said as he placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the tree.  
  
She quickly ducked from his lips, which tried desperately to kiss her, and under his arm.  
  
"And cannot you see Telpedur, that I do not return your love? This is not love coming from you...tis madness!"  
  
Telpedur sighed.  
  
"Why can't you return it? Just give me one chance Adul, You will not regret it."  
  
"Aye, but I will. I cannot force myself to be with someone I do not love. Someday...my prince will come." She said more to herself as she knelt to place the goods back into her basket.  
  
"But Adul..." Telpedur took a step towards her, but was cut off by a sudden ZING and a flash of silver.  
  
He quickly turned to see a silver arrow still shuddering from its forceful impact into the tree, centimeters from his head.  
  
He looked up to see Firaglarion standing on the platform outside their flet.  
  
Firaglarion scowled at the young Elf, and planted his longbow beside him with his other hand on his hip.  
  
Telpedur looked back at the arrow and marveled at how good her father was. He nearly nicked him. If it was meant to scare him off...it didn't work.  
  
"I say, great shot sir! That was brilliant! It was so close I felt the wind of it! Again I say...great shot!" He beamed as he pulled the arrow from the tree.  
  
"What are you talking about?..." Adulomeiel said dryly as she stood and walked over to Telpedur.  
  
"...He missed." She said as she yanked the arrow from his hand and turned towards the flet.  
  
Firaglarion stood his ground until his daughter was safely up the ladder and in the flet.  
  
Then he turned and entered after her.  
  
Adulomeiel sighed as she placed the basket onto the table.  
  
She mumbled a curse on Telpedur and his stupidity as she began to check them for any damages.  
  
She turned when she felt her father's eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
"Are you well Mela?" He asked with concern in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Aye atar...you came just in time! And for that, I thank thee." She said as she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He smiled down at her.  
  
"I told you I would chase him off with my bow, did I not? I could hear you two coming a mile away, so I had it ready."  
  
Adulomeiel laughed at her father.  
  
"Your archery skills have proven themselves once again, though it is a pity you missed the target." She said dryly as she set herself busy with preparing their dinner.  
  
Firaglarion chuckled.  
  
"Nay mela, as much as you may wish it, I could not kill him."  
  
"I do not wish him dead atar! Only gone. I cannot stand him any longer! This is the farthest he has gone. Who knows how much farther he will go to get what he wants." Adulomeiel argued as she cut up roots with the same paring knife her mother used for that purpose.  
  
Firaglarion's smile faded at these words.  
  
"He shall go no farther! Not with my daughter. I would be dead before I let that happen. Worry not my daughter...Telpedur will come near you no longer. Not so long as I am here...I have my bow to back me up on that one!" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she placed hers upon his with a warm smile.  
  
Firaglarion pulled on one of her curls teasingly before turning to his chair.  
  
He sat down with a satisfied sigh and pulled out a book.  
  
~*~  
  
Right outside their flet, an eager ear listened in.  
  
Telpedur let out an angry sigh as he jumped down silently and began to run back to the village.  
  
"If that is the way you want it Firaglarion, then that is the way you shall have it. For Adulomeiel WILL be mine...and I have MY bow to back me up on that." Telpedur laughed as he ran, letting his mind play over and over what his dark heart desired. And letting it drive him into the brink of evil madness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas strung an arrow onto his bow and looked on at his target. Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly to aim as he pulled back on the string and touched his cheek with his hand. Legolas took a deep breath and let go of the arrow. He watched it wiz through the air and go right into a tree, completely missing and alarming the deer he was aiming for. Legolas sighed as the deer sprinted away.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, that's the third time today you've missed a target." Dimmacilion moved through the brush as if it weren't even there. He placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right? Your mind is preoccupied with something other than hunting." Dimmacilion stared at the distressed Legolas.  
  
"Yes, Dimmacilion. My mind is preoccupied with something. I thought that hunting would ease me.........but I fear it has only made me worse." Stepping out into the clearing, Legolas walked up to the tree and pulled his arrow out. Staring at the arrowhead, Legolas thought deeply of what was bothering him. Dimmacilion walked into the clearing as well and tilted his head, patiently waiting for his friend to speak.  
  
"My father gave me a bit of news today." Legolas started as he sat on a rock. Dimmacilion also sat and listened intently to Legolas.  
  
Legolas twirled the arrow in his hands and stared at the ground. He was having great difficulty speaking his mind, which was strange for this elf.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Dimmacilion tried to egg Legolas on. Legolas looked up at Dimmacilion and looked almost shocked that Dimmacilion spoke. Legolas swallowed and rubbed his temple.  
  
"Nurruthien and I are betrothed. We are to be wed before my father leaves for the havens."  
  
Dimmacilion sat back in shock and wonderment, not really knowing what to say. Legolas wasn't the type of elf to have immense feelings for the female kind. Legolas was just too involved and preoccupied with his training, he wanted to be a warrior and nothing else. Legolas stood up all of a sudden and started pacing.  
  
"It's bad enough that I have to eventually be king.........but now I must wed? I did not know that I had to marry! I do not wish it! Even if I did want to marry, shouldn't it be someone I fall in love with?" Legolas practically shrieked. Dimmacilion stood up quickly and stopped Legolas from pacing. It un-nerved Dimmacilion to see Legolas this way, for it wasn't like Legolas to lose control of himself.  
  
"Legolas, I know how you feel about such things as love and being king. However, it is your birthright to be king, you cannot avoid that. It is your duty.........your destiny."  
  
Legolas stared right into Dimmacilion's eyes, "But is it my destiny to marry Nurruthien? Don't misunderstand me, my friend. I do care for her, she is my friend.........but I never had any intention on marrying her nor anyone else! I only wish to be a warrior and go on quests."  
  
"You can still be that warrior, Legolas. However, if there is no one to rule Mirkwood while you are gone, then you cannot be that warrior. Don't you see? It is better if you wed. Besides, like you said, you and Nurruthien are friends. Right now, you are the only person she is really close to after all that has happened. Accept it and think how she is feeling right now. Have you spoken to her at all this day?"  
  
Legolas shook his head silently, contemplating all that Dimmacilion had said.  
  
"Perhaps then you should see her, maybe it will put your mind at ease." Dimmacilion smiled at Legolas. Legolas slowly smiled towards his friend.  
  
"Thank you, Dimmacilion. Where would I be if it weren't for you?"  
  
"Surely you would be insane by now. Namaarie, Legolas."  
  
"Namaarie!" Legolas said as he walked away from the clearing and towards the palace. Legolas was unaware that Morbrethelion had been lurking in the brush listening to the conversation. Morbrethelion stepped into the clearing where Dimmacilion was gathering his bow and quiver.  
  
"Morbrethelion, where have you been?" Dimmacilion asked as he looked on at Morbrethelion.  
  
Morbrethelion's smile looked more like a sneer as he said, "Oh, just walking through the woods. I overheard your conversation, is it true that the prince is betrothed to Lady Nurruthien?"  
  
Dimmacilion basically frowned but nodded his head slowly. "Yes, 'tis true."  
  
"How very interesting........." Morbrethelion sneered again as he left the clearing with Dimmacilion on his heel.  
  
~*~  
  
Nurruthien lay at the end of her bed, her endless, platinum hair draped over the bed and onto the floor. After what her father told her, Nurruthien went to her chambers and decided to lay down. She had been staring into space for hours now and didn't seem to care. A soft knock on her door disturbed the silence in her chambers.  
  
Nurruthien lifted her head merely to say, "Come in." She placed her head back on the bed and seemly ignored whoever entered her bed chamber.  
  
"Have you been napping all day, Nurruthien?"  
  
Nurruthien stirred and sat up at the familiar voice.  
  
"Legolas.........I-, uhm, what are you doing here?" Nurruthien looked confused as she stuttered and tried to think of a reason why she had been in her bed chamber all day. Legolas smiled at her, he was amused at how she faltered at his presence. Nurruthien stared at him, Legolas had gone to his chambers after his hunt. Legolas had washed and changed into his evening attire, a light gold tunic and grey leggings.  
  
"I've come to escort you to the dining halls." Legolas moved closer to Nurruthien.  
  
Nurruthien's brow furried in even more confusion. "But, Legolas.........dinner isn't for another two hours at least. You know that."  
  
Legolas looked down at his feet as he often did when he knew he was caught. "Yes, I know. I've come to speak with you, my friend. May I sit?" Legolas motioned towards the spot next to Nurruthien on the bed. Nurruthien merely nodded her head, allowing him to sit.  
  
"I suppose your father has spoken to you as well." Nurruthien said as she watched him sit next to her and place his hands on his knees.  
  
"Yes, he has. It has been on my mind all day and I'm sorry I did not come to you earlier." Legolas looked very distraught as he stared at her floor. Legolas stirred as he felt Nurruthien's warm hand cover his hand.  
  
"'Tis quite all right. It has been on my mind all day as well." Legolas looked up and into her eyes. Legolas didn't see any anger or sadness in her eyes, but an anxiousness for the future. He stared into them and basically everything he wanted to say to her was swept away. After all, they were good friends.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to say to me?" Nurruthien said softly to him, as she realized the future wouldn't be so bad for her. She wasn't angry at Legolas, she was angry at her father.  
  
"Oh, uh, I just want to make sure that you're all right with.........our betrothment." Nurruthien smiled at how sweet Legolas was trying to be.  
  
"I'm fine with it if you are. Though I will admit I am a little scared." Nurruthien said softly. Legolas squeezed her hand ever so slightly.  
  
"I am too. But, we'll do it together." Legolas smiled and stood up. He bent over and kissed her forehead lightly. Despite what he had said earlier to Dimmacilion, Legolas felt extremely different now with Nurruthien. Legolas didn't know what was happening to him, Nurruthien made him lose control of himself and made his knees weak. Legolas liked the feeling though, he knew that great things were going to happen to him and Nurruthien.  
  
"Go now, I must get ready for dinner. Will you return for me?" Nurruthien looked up at Legolas and smiled.  
  
Legolas bowed his head, "Of course. Namaarie." Legolas turned and walked out of Nurruthien's chambers with a grin that spread from ear to ear plastered on his face.  
  
Nurruthien sat up and went over to her writing table. She lifted up a chain from under her dress that held a tiny, gold key around her neck. Nurruthien took the key and unlocked one of the draws in the table. She dug around for a few moments until she lifted up a piece of paper that was half written on. Nurruthien sat and continued writing her letter that she had begun earlier in the day. This letter was one of many that were apart of the correspondence between Nurruthien and Adulomeiel. In this letter, Nurruthien was writing all her feelings about the news of her betrothment. Very quickly, before Maltadolwen came in to help her get ready for dinner, Nurruthien signed her name, rolled the letter up and sealed it with candle wax.  
  
Nurruthien carried the letter up to a cage on her balcony where a bird the size of a falcon was resting. It's feathers were the color of gold and it's tail ran down to the bottom of the cage like the long hair of Nurruthien. Nurruthien opened the door to the cage and tied the tiny scroll onto the foot of the bird. Taking the bird onto her forearm, Nurruthien walked to the edge of her balcony.  
  
"Carry this with care, my friend." Nurruthien pet the bird and then released it into the air. Nurruthien watched as the evening sun made her pet's wings glisten and thought of Adulomeiel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adulomeiel hummed softly to herself as she washed the dinner dishes.  
  
Her father sat in his chair adding a stronger string to his bow.  
  
Adulomeiel had just finished and went to place the last dish in its rightful place, when she felt a stirring in her heart.  
  
She gasped and almost dropped the dish, but caught it and quickly placed it in the cupboard.  
  
"What is it mela?" She heard her father's voice, full of concern.  
  
Adulomeiel turned to him with a smile. He saw she held her hand to her heart.  
  
"Oh Atar! Tis Nurruthien! I can feel her!" She ran to the other side of the room to place her soft shoes onto her feet.  
  
"Nay mela, you cannot go out when it is dark...you know this." Firaglarion stood from his seat.  
  
"But atar I must! Tis Nurruthien! I must go to her! Besides...I know these woods like the back of my own hand! I shall not get lost...not even in the dark." She draped her long shawl over her slender shoulders and stopped in front of her father.  
  
"Tis not the darkness I fear mela." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Adulomeiel sighed.  
  
"If I bring one of my knives...will you let me go?" Firalgarion couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.  
  
He knew he could not keep his daughter from her friend.  
  
"Aye..." He finally sighed out.  
  
"...But you must promise me to be careful...and take a lantern." Adulomeiel smiled and hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Thank you Atar!" She quickly grabbed one of her long Elvish knives that her father had spent months making for one of her earlier birthdays, and placed it in a sheath. She placed the sheaths strap around her shoulder and draped her shawl back over as to cover it.  
  
She grabbed a lit lantern and kissed her father's cheek.  
  
"I shall not be gone long atar. Do not feel the need to wait up for me."  
  
"Aye, but I will...so long as you are out there." Firaglarion waved to his daughter as she climbed down the ladder and took off into the woods.  
  
He sighed as he watched the light of her little lantern flicker from his sight, and he prayed to the valar that she'd be safe in these darkening times.  
  
~*~  
  
Adulomeiel ran with her long shawl flapping behind her to the one place she could feel her friend's presence.  
  
Almare.  
  
She felt her pulse quicken and the excitement almost overwhelmed her as she burst into the beloved clearing.  
  
But she saw her friend nowhere.  
  
"Nurru?" She called, but no answer came.  
  
"Nurru!" She yelled again.  
  
She heard a squawk behind her and turned with her lantern raised only to see the bird she had grown so familiar with.  
  
"Oh...tis only you Telephen. I thought it was Nurru." She walked over to the beautiful bird and sat on the living log beside it.  
  
Telephen squawked again and pecked at his foot.  
  
Adulomeiel saw a scroll tied to his foot and reached over to untie it.  
  
"For such a pretty bird Telephen, your music gives you no justice." She released the bird of his burden and patted his head lightly. Still he did not leave, and Adulomeiel knew he was to stay until she had finished reading it.  
  
She lifted the lantern and gently unrolled the fine, silver paper that had been sealed by her dear friend's ring.  
  
She adjusted the lantern one last time before she began to read.  
  
'My dearest Adul,  
  
Many suns have come and gone since we last met. I miss you terribly and wait impatiently for the day we shall see each other once again.  
  
My heart yearns to be with you daily as we once were. I hope you and your atar are fairing well. At least a lot better then I am with mine. But that is not the purpose of this letter.  
  
I am writing you to tell of some rather unexpected news.  
  
My atar came to me this morning and informed me that I am betrothed to the prince Legolas, and always have been.  
  
I was angry. I am not given the chance to choose for myself on who I am to marry.  
  
Legolas is a dear friend...do I really want to lose that? Yet another part of me rejoices! Aye tis true when I see him, my heart flutters and my knees weaken.........what elf-maiden wouldn't melt at the sight of the prince?! But can I truly fit the picture of the perfect bride for the perfect prince, who is to rule a perfect kingdom? I miss you Adul, I miss your council and your comforting presence. I feel my future with Legolas will not be vain, but I still cannot pass this feeling of loss. I lost my right to choose. Am I being selfish? Legolas has lost his right as well! Yet as I saw him this evening, he seemed rather pleased with the idea at the end. Maybe it will not be as bad as I thought. Only time can tell...and destiny rule. Oh, I must go, for I must prepare for feasting at the halls. I love you, my dear friend. And until we shall see each other again, you will remain dear to me. As I am sure I will to you. Namaarie Adul.  
  
~Nurruthien'  
  
Adulomeiel lowered the paper and wiped at her tears. She was happy for Nurruthien. And knew her and the prince would be well together, but she couldn't help but feel a longing inside of her.  
  
She shook it from herself and smiled. She knew Nurruthien could feel her presence, and feelings as she sat in the enchanted spot.  
  
"I wish you all the best Nurru...And do not fear, Legolas loves you, I am sure. Until we meet again." She stood and patted the bird one last time before he took off into the trees.  
  
She smiled and picked up her lantern, letting out a sigh as she began her long walk home, to her dear father. 


	5. Another Loss

A/N Ami: Yooooo! Sorry it has taken so long for us to get this out! But I think the seasons are getting to both of us!...lol...well thanx for so much wonderful reviews on this!!! Me and Dani appreciate them sooooo much!!! You guyz rock! Oh and just to let some ppl know...Flames aren't that welcome on this story...me and Dani work hard on it and so...we prefure to see good fruits from our work! We don't force you to read it! So flames aren't needed! ::smiles:: But thanx to all u lovely reviewers! And to the ppl who read it and don't review...at least you read the story! Well We love you guyz! Enjoy da chap...some sad stuff is in store for Adulomeiel (me) so break out the tissue boxes!...lol...ciao!!!  
  
  
  
A/N Dani: Hey everyone. sorry it took so long ;) we're trying here! the holiday season has had me all kinds of crazy ;P just a quick note: me and Ami are no Shakespeares. We write what we want and how we want, not caring too much about how it sounds and stuff yanno? It's called poetic license ;) So if you don't like what you're reading.........please don't read then. Okie? :) Have a nice holiday everyone! And happy reading ;D  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Another loss  
  
Many suns have risen and fallen, many seasons have come and gone, and many changes have taken place since that letter has been sent and received. Both girls grew into dazzling beauties...one of the palace halls, the other of the common village, but no matter how older, and wiser they grew...they never grew apart from each other.  
  
With the help of Telephen, they kept in good contact with each other. Adulomeiel constantly visited Almare on her happy days. For she knew her dear friend could feel her happiness...and she wanted it no other way.  
  
The air was chilly, and crisp this fine winter's night. Adulomeiel walked slowly through the woods, hardly leaving a print in the newly fallen snow.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, releasing it with a smile. She loved this season. Twas cold and hard to do the usual outside chores, such as washing clothes, but it still held this magical feel to it.  
  
Adulomeiel had just spent the day at Almare, reading and talking to Telephen as he came on his daily visits.  
  
She had not meant to spend the entire day there, and she was sure her father was worried about her.  
  
At this thought she began to run swiftly.  
  
As she approached the flet, her fears had indeed been correct.  
  
Firaglarion stood on the little platform outside their flet with a lit lantern in his hand.  
  
He was leaning on the little railing he had built through his wife's plea, and had a look of concern etched across his handsome, yet wise face.  
  
Adulomeiel slowed her pace and walked into the clearing. When her father saw her, a look of relief settled in his eyes.  
  
Adulomeiel stopped just below and offered a smile.  
  
His look grew stern and Adulomeiel sighed as she began to slowly climb the rope latter.  
  
When she reached the top, Firaglarion stood by the door until she passed him into the safe surrounding.  
  
He closed the door behind them and turned to her.  
  
"I am sorry Atar...I lost track of the time." Adulomeiel spoke before he could.  
  
Firaglarion sighed and set the lantern down on the small table.  
  
"I understand that it is very easy to lose track of the time pen-neth, but not knowing where you are off too for such long hours of the day troubles me. The times are changing mela...soon it will not be safe for you to even walk to the village alone. I worry for you. Cannot you tell me where you are off to so often?"  
  
Adulomeiel shook her head.  
  
"I am sorry I worried you so Atar, but I cannot tell you where I go. Tis a secret none must know except for Nurru and me. I wish only for you to trust me on this."  
  
"Oh Adul..." Firaglarion walked towards his daughter and caressed her face.  
  
"I do trust you mela. Tis just that you are all I have...and knowing this makes me worry for you so. I do not want to chain you inside our flet, but understand where I come from."  
  
"I understand Atar...for I feel the same for you."  
  
Firaglarion smiled and pulled his daughter in, kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Now you have been gone all day, so I had to hunt on my own." He started as he turned to fix a plate of the meat he had hunted and cooked himself, for Adulomeiel.  
  
Her eyes widened and a pout came onto her lips.  
  
"But you know I look forward to that!"  
  
Firaglarion shook his head with a smile as he set the plate down.  
  
"I know this mela, but I had to go...we needed the meat."  
  
"Yes but now that you have gotten it, we will not need more for months! Please atar...cannot we go tomorrow? Please?" She begged as she gave him the classic puppy dog eyes.  
  
Firaglarion of course melted at this and smiled.  
  
"Of course mela, if it will make you happy."  
  
Her smile brightened and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you atar! I look forward to spending that time with you." She said as she sat to eat her warm meal.  
  
Firaglarion laughed softly at his daughter as he filled a glass with hot cider and placed it before her.  
  
"As do I...pen-neth."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Adulomeiel woke and smiled to herself.  
  
She always enjoyed hunting with her father, and couldn't help the excitement that flowed through her.  
  
She quickly got out of her warm bed and made it before she dressed for breakfast.  
  
Her father was not home at the time, Adulomeiel figured he was out scouting for the best place to hunt.  
  
She began to warm up some cider and pack some bread for the hunt.  
  
Her father came in shortly with a smile on his face.  
  
"Seems as if this day is a perfect day to hunt. I have seen much wild life."  
  
Adulomeiel handed him a warm cup of cider with a smile.  
  
"I shall be ready shortly."  
  
She hurriedly put on her warm shawl and a scarf that her mother had made for her when she was little. The shawl was far from fair, but it would keep her warm if she felt the slightest bit of cold, which was unlikely, after all she is an Elf, but her father insisted she wear it, and she wore the scarf for good luck.  
  
She twisted and braided her long dark hair back, so it would not flow in her face and distract her.  
  
She then slid on her soft snowshoes and stood.  
  
She walked into the small kitchen and caught her father deep in thought.  
  
"Atar?" She asked softly.  
  
He slowly raised his gaze to her.  
  
"Something does not feel right mela. I feel as if we are not to go..."  
  
"But Atar...you know I really look forward to this! Please!"  
  
Firaglarion sighed, but pushed the troubling thoughts back, and smiled.  
  
"Aye mela, we shall go." He stood from his chair and picked up his bow.  
  
Adulomeiel grinned and picked up hers as well. Twas a nice bow. Her father had made it and given it to her years ago. It had proven itself worthy and so she used it frequently on their hunts.  
  
"Alright atar, lets go."  
  
They both picked up their long knives before heading out and down the rope latter.  
  
When they got to the bottom, they sheathed the knives and placed them on their backs along with their quiver.  
  
Adulomeiel smiled up at her tall and handsome father as they set out.  
  
Firaglarion placed a hand on her shoulder and walked with her under his arm.  
  
All the time he was thinking what he would do without her.  
  
And ironically enough...Adulomeiel was thinking the exact same thing about him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Adulomeiel and her father walked through the woods, tracking wild life and enjoying each other's company.  
  
"This looks like a nice spot Adul..." Firaglarion said as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder to still her.  
  
Adulomeiel stopped and looked around.  
  
"Why do you not stay here...and I shall take the fifth tree that way." Her father pointed out.  
  
Adulomeiel nodded.  
  
"Okay atar." She took her bow off of her back and pulled out a single silver arrow.  
  
Firaglarion smiled with pride before he kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked silently to his tree that wasn't too far from Adulomeiel's.  
  
Adulomeiel smiled when her father kissed her, but then grew serious as her deep green orbs searched around her for a sign of any movement.  
  
~*~  
  
A figure moved swiftly through the woods. His plan had gone smoothly and now his trap had been set with his prey so close.  
  
Running silently never tripping, and never stopping...this being was desperate.  
  
Ignoring the multiple voices inside his head that screamed at him. Telling him how wrong it was. But he cared not. He had waited a long time for his prize.  
  
And now he was finally going to get it.  
  
He felt an overwhelmingly evil excitement well up inside him, drowning out the now small voices.  
  
He pushed on even harder until at last he saw his target...and his prize.  
  
~*~  
  
Adulomeiel sighed as she waited patiently.  
  
She looked over at her father and he grinned at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but smiled back. She then turned her attention back to her hunting.  
  
She was beginning to think this wasn't such a prosperous spot at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Firaglarion laughed silently at his daughter.  
  
Out of all her many wonderful qualities...patience was certainly not one of them.  
  
He looked back over at his daughter and an overwhelming emotion of pride swept over him. She was his joy, his life, his everything.  
  
Her beauty was beyond measure, and her cheerful personality always managed to make him smile, even when he was feeling at his worst.  
  
He knew that if it had not been for her...he would not have made it through his wife's death.  
  
At this thought Firaglarion's smile faltered.  
  
He sighed as he looked up to the sky.  
  
"Oh Rinwingiel, melamin...we did well." He whispered.  
  
He looked back at his daughter and she glanced at him. She smiled sweetly and turned back to her concentrating.  
  
This earned another soft chuckle from her father.  
  
~*~  
  
Silently waiting.  
  
His time had now come.  
  
He bent his bow, the arrow strong.  
  
Yet another small voice leapt up inside him. Telling him not to do it.  
  
But the evilness of his heart took over.  
  
Telpedur hesitantly closed his eyes, and let loose the arrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Adulomeiel's heart stopped.  
  
She knew what it was her Elven senses heard. An arrow. Being released from its bow.  
  
In one horrifying moment, Adulomeiel watched the arrow in slow motion as it made its deadly path for it's target.  
  
Firaglarion heard it too, but it was too late.  
  
No time to move. The arrow came swiftly and pierced into him fiercely, throwing him on his back, in the snow, with a cry of shock.  
  
"ATAR!" Adulomeiel screamed as she dropped her bow and ran to her father.  
  
When she reached him she fell to her knees and took him in her arms.  
  
"Oh atar." She sobbed.  
  
Firaglarion was panting in pain. Tears flowed down his face, but not from the pain. The thought of leaving Adulomeiel at such a time hurt more.  
  
Adulomeiel looked at the arrow. She began to cry in despair.  
  
This couldn't possibly be happening.  
  
The arrow had pierced his heart and now she knew her father was very near death.  
  
"A-Adul..." Her father panted out.  
  
She turned her tear-streaked face to him.  
  
Firaglarion wept inside at the pain and despair he saw in her breathtaking eyes.  
  
"I-I am sorry Adul..."  
  
Adulomeiel began to cry harder as she shook her head.  
  
No, this wasn't happening!  
  
"Adul...m-mela...I-I am sorry that your mother died..."  
  
Adulomeiel shook her head harder and tried to put on a small smile for her father.  
  
"Nay atar...twas not your fault! You know I never blamed you...and I never will."  
  
Firaglarion smiled and his complexion became paler.  
  
The realization of what was happening hit Adulomeiel hard. Her body began to shake violently as she shook her head in protest.  
  
"No atar please...please atar! You mustn't leave me! Please! You cannot!" She pulled his head onto her lap and wept with her cheek pressed against his.  
  
Firaglarion, so near to death, grieved at his daughter's desperate pleas.  
  
All her life he had given her what she wanted and needed. He had hoped that a time would never come where he could not fulfill her very last desire.  
  
He cursed the day, and now it came.  
  
"Adul...pen-neth..." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She lifted her head slightly and tried to still her uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"...Pen-neth I shall never leave you. For remember...when someone dwells in your heart, forever there they will dwell...even if we cannot see them."  
  
He smiled at her as he lifted his hand and caressed her wet cheek.  
  
Adulomeiel began to cry again as she placed her hand upon his and nodded her head.  
  
"You dwell in my heart mela...as I know I shall forever dwell in yours. Amin mela lle pen-neth...my beautiful daughter... And I always will."  
  
And with those last words said, Firaglarion's world covered in darkness...never again to see the light of day.  
  
Adulomeiel stopped crying as the horrifying realization hit her.  
  
Then all at once she burst into more unshed tears, the sobs racked her delicate body as they coursed through it.  
  
She laid her head upon her dear fathers and screamed out her anguishing pain.  
  
"ATAR!" She screamed over and over again....the painful realization of him never answering her again as she called to him, came to her, causing her to scream it repeatedly. Wishing that this were all just some horrible dream, and her father would rush in at any moment to wake her and tell her all was well. And hold her, whispering comforting words into her ear until she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Never again would he do this.  
  
Never again.  
  
Adulomeiel cried non-stop until her head hurt and she was too weak to cry anymore.  
  
She sniffled as she laid her father's head gently down in the snow.  
  
She quickly jumped up and ran through the woods.  
  
She ran, tripping in her strength less state and crying out fresh tears as they came.  
  
Finally she broke into Almare. She threw herself onto the ground and screamed out in anger at the sky...  
  
"Am I to die in my grief now? You leave me all alone on this cursed earth! To mourn the death of my family! Am I to have strength to do so?...TELL ME!" She screamed at no one. She finally fell onto her side and cried into the snow.  
  
"Nurru...please come...save me from my death. For without you...I shall surely die." She whispered.  
  
Her voice faded and all that was left to be heard...where the soft sobs that came from her broken spirit.  
  
~~~  
  
Nurruthien sighed as Maltadolwen placed a dress over her head. Nurruthien didn't like being attended to like a child. Nurruthien watched as Maltadolwen fluttered about her, fixing the dress.  
  
"I can dress myself, you know." Nurruthien said somewhat bitterly.  
  
Maltadolwen smiled and looked up at Nurruthien. "Then what's the point of having a lady-in-waiting? Besides, as queen you must have a lady-in- waiting."  
  
Nurruthien frowned at the mention of her being queen. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Nurruthien! I just fixed your dress and hair!" Maltadolwen nearly shrieked. Nurruthien just lay there on her bed and let her feet dangle off the edge with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Nurruthien knew she was getting to Maltadolwen and it made her smile.  
  
Maltadolwen shook her head and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this. You'll certainly need to get a new lady-in-waiting once you become queen."   
  
The smile disappeared as Nurruthien sat up. "What do you mean, Maltadolwen? You're leaving?"  
  
Maltadolwen nodded with a sad smile on her face. "Yes, my dearest. I plan to leave with the king. But let us not dwell on that now. The prince awaits your company."  
  
Nurruthien nodded slowly and watched as Maltadolwen slipped out of her chambers. Nurruthien sat on her bed and thought for a few moments. She didn't like change.........the thought of all the elders, including her own father, leaving Middle Earth and her becoming queen bothered Nurruthien.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an impatient rapping on her door. Nurruthien smiled at the thought of who it might be. "Come in." She said nonchalantly.   
  
The door opened and Legolas strode in. He stood in front of her in his winter attire and a dark green cape flapping behind him. Legolas placed his hands on his hips and glared down at Nurruthien on her bed.  
  
"Really now, Nurruthien. How long does it take for you to get ready?" Legolas stared down at her stocking feet dangling near the floor.  
  
Nurruthien lightly laughed, "You're the one who wants to go on this picnic. You're mad! Have you seen the snow on the ground out there?" Nurruthien exclaimed as she got up and stood towards the glass doors that led to her balcony. Legolas walked up behind her and followed her gaze through the frosted glass.  
  
"Yes, but I've found such a lovely spot. Besides, I need to get out of this place.........and I know you like to get outside as well. I thought winter was your favorite season." Legolas bowed his head down next to Nurruthien's. Nurruthien smiled and turned around to face Legolas.  
  
"It is my favorite season Legolas, but from the inside." They both laughed. Legolas placed his hand on Nurruthien's back and nudged her towards her vanity.  
  
"Will you please put your boots on.........I wish to get back before sundown." Legolas smirked and watched as Nurruthien put on her soft snow boots.   
  
"Why don't you go get your horse ready while I put on my cape. I'll get the basket as well." Nurruthien smiled as she reached for her winter cape. It was a light peach color with hood and edges trimmed in white fur. Legolas smiled and reluctantly walked out of her chambers. Nurruthien simply smiled as she placed the cape around her neck, relishing in the comfort of the warm, soft material. She closed her door and made her way to the front hall. There, Maltadolwen stood with a basket in her arms.  
  
"I retrieved this for you, dearest. I hope you have a nice time." Maltadolwen smiled and handed the basket to Nurruthien. Nurruthien smiled and took the basket as she looked into Maltadolwen's deep blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with many years of wisdom and grace. Nurruthien would miss her when she leaves. Nurruthien sighed and turned towards the stairs that would take her outside. Nurruthien was deep in thought as she walked down the steps one at a time with her dress and cape flowing down behind her.  
  
Nurruthien's thoughts were interrupted by the cold air enveloping her and the neighing of Legolas' horse. The horse fidgeted about as Legolas tried to calm it.  
  
"Easy, Perinzil, easy........." Legolas spoke softly to his horse and placed a comforting hand on Perinzil's nose. Nurruthien watched the scene with a soft heart. Watching Legolas petting his horse in the snow covered surroundings of Mirkwood made Nurruthien smile. Legolas turned and caught her staring.   
  
He smiled, "Are you ready to go?" Nurruthien smiled and nodded as she made her way over to Legolas.  
  
Nurruthien handed Legolas the basket and reached up to Perinzil's back. "Let me help you, mela." Legolas went to put the basket down and help Nurruthien.  
  
"I can do it on my own, Legolas." Nurruthien smiled down at Legolas as she jumped up on Perinzil's back and sat sideways. Legolas smirked and handed her the basket. Then, Legolas jumped up behind Nurruthien and placed his arms around her to guide Perinzil. Legolas urged the horse forward as they left the palace gates in a slow gallop.  
  
After a short while riding through forest of Mirkwood, Legolas halted Perinzil. He sat still and looked ahead in silence. Nurruthien turned slightly and looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas? Are we here?"  
  
Legolas looked down at Nurruthien and smiled, "Yes, we only have to walk past these trees."  
  
They both got off Perenzil and walked through the trees. The sight that Nurruthien saw before her made her gasp and stare in amazement. Legolas came up beside her and placed a hand on her back.  
  
"I knew you would like it." He smiled and then walked over to a very large, flat stone that has no snow on it. He spread a blanket over it and beckoned Nurruthien to come sit with him. Nurruthien just stared at the horizon. Legolas had brought her to a cliff looking down into a valley. In the distance there were snow-covered mountains and the afternoon sun peeking out from just behind them.   
  
"Nurru.........come sit with me." Legolas smiled. Nurruthien snapped out of her trance at the sound of her nickname. The nickname that Adulomeiel had given her. Nurruthien felt sad for a moment but she ignored it and went over to Legolas. Nurruthien was trying to get used to the idea that her future with her best friend was unknown. Nurruthien sat down next to Legolas, who was stretched out on the rock with his eyes closed. Nurruthien smiled at him and placed the basket down.  
  
"How did you find this place, Legolas?" Legolas opened his eyes and looked at Nurruthien.  
  
"I was just on a hike with Dimmacilion one day and I happened upon this place. It's beautiful isn't it? I've never seen anything like it before." Legolas looked out at the valley, taking in all that it was. Nurruthien sighed and looked out at the valley as well.  
  
After a few moments, Legolas sat up and turned towards Nurruthien. "I'm hungry, what is there to eat?" Nurruthien smiled and began unpacking things for them to eat.  
  
With full bellies, the two elves relaxed on their backs, staring up at the sky. They exchanged small talk or sat in silence for a while. Legolas' mind was going fast as many thoughts came to him. What life was going to be like for him and what his future with Nurruthien held for them both. He was about to turn to Nurruthien and question her about these things when she spoke.   
  
"Legolas, will you admit that you love me?" Nurruthien stared him straight in the eyes with an expression on her face that Legolas could not read. The question caught him off guard and unnerved him. How was he to answer such a question as that when he couldn't even answer it for himself?  
  
"I-," Legolas started.........but could not find the words to go on. He searched her face for the answer, wishing that he would find it somewhere written on her beautiful face.  
  
"Just admit it.........fear not." Nurruthien smiled at him. Legolas couldn't help but smile back at her. Perhaps that was his answer.  
  
"I know that you have fallen in love with me, Legolas. I can see it in your eyes." Nurruthien now had a playful smile on face. Legolas took a deep breath and stared at her hazel eyes. Her eyelids were half closed in a lazy sort of way, but the deep pools of shimmering gold and green sparkled with the brightness of life.  
  
"But, dearest Nurruthien, do you love me?" Legolas questioned as his heart quickened. An arrow aimed straight at his head didn't make him nervous. But this, this somewhat scary question looming in the air made him nervous. Legolas didn't know what he would do if he was rejected. Nurruthien only smiled at Legolas and tilted her head to the side. She was studying him, taking in everything that he was. Legolas had grown much from the little imp that once tortured her. Now, he adored her. Nurruthien knew no other way to answer him than what she was about to do.  
  
Slowly, Nurruthien leaned over towards Legolas' face, her hair came flowing over her shoulders in one fell swoop. She could feel no cold air except for the heat emanating from Legolas' face. Nurruthien took one deep breath as she touched her lips lightly to Legolas'. Memories of the day when he kissed her on her terrace came flooding back at full force times ten. His lips were still soft and sweet and as they moved against her lips, they felt like soft velvet. After a moment, Nurruthien slowly moved away from him and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
Legolas' eyes were now lazily drooped and he had a half smile on his face. "So.........you do love me."  
  
Nurruthien laughed and touched his cheek, "Let us get back to the palace, it will be getting dark soon." Legolas nodded and moved off the huge, flat rock with a spring in his step. Nurruthien also climbed down and went to help Legolas prepare Perinzil for the hike back to the palace. Just as Nurruthien stepped on the ground, she felt a sharp stab in her heart.  
  
Nurruthien gasped and clenched at her gown as if it were on fire and burning her flesh. The pain was overwhelming, but not physical. It was emotional pain, pain that Nurruthien only felt when something terribly wrong had happened.  
  
"Adulomeiel........." Nurruthien whispered. This was like no other disaster. Something terrible had happened to Adulomeiel and Nurruthien could not linger. She glanced at Legolas petting Perinzil and pushing him away from a cluster of frozen grass. His back was turned, this was Nurruthien's only chance. She couldn't leave Adulomeiel to suffer this way alone. Nurruthien knew that Adulomeiel was alone for some reason.   
  
Quickly, Nurruthien turned on her heal and hiked up her skirts. Nurruthien jumped over a low hedge and ran into the forest. Ignoring the branches that scratched her skin or tore her dress.........all she could think about was getting to Adulomeiel.  
  
Legolas turned away from Perinzil and was about to speak when he noticed that Nurruthien was gone.  
  
"Nurruthien?" Legolas walked over to the spot where Nurruthien last stood. Legolas searched the snow-covered ground looking for footprints. He rolled his eyes at himself, realizing he wouldn't find any.  
  
"Nuruthien!" He called again, but still no answer came.  
  
Panic began to grip him. Where in all Valinor could she be?  
  
He cursed himself silently for not being more alert and listening to her every move.  
  
He quickly mounted Perinzil and stilled him as the steed was a bit startled by his masters sudden mount.  
  
Legolas looked out into the forest, and then up at the sky.  
  
It was quickly getting dark and he feared him searching for Nurruthien alone in the cover of darkness, would be of no use.  
  
He sighed angrily before spinning Perinzil alround.  
  
"Aut Perinzil! Aut!" He shouted, and the horse took off in the direction of the palace.  
  
Legolas glanced back one last time wishing with all his heart she would be standing there.  
  
He turned his attention back onto the road and urged the poor horse on faster.  
  
Silently he prayed to the Valor that she was safe. 


	6. NEW Author's Note!

**A/N:** Hello to all my faithful readers! I want to apologize to you for not being diligent in my updating! I know two of my stories have been terribly neglected, And I ask for your forgiveness. I have been working on the sequel to Fantasy World, plus a new Orli fic that I had started. 

This A/N is to let you know that I do still plan to continue these stories!(Bound To You, and Midsummer's Eve) As of right now, I am editing both stories from chapter 1-the last I left off! As soon as I am done editing them, I will start to post anew! I promise you on this! Though updating will not be so frequent since this is the end of the school year and I'm working like an orc in Mordor to get done so I can have a summer vaca! Thank you so much for your patience! And your loyalty to my stories! I appreciate you all SO MUCH! Thanks again! Ciao!

.:*Ami aka Orli's fav lover*:.


End file.
